


[翻译/AL] what is meant to be命中注定

by Jasmine1226



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, no arwen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine1226/pseuds/Jasmine1226
Summary: AL 同人作品，失落的密林王子遇到一个十岁的男孩，而多年之后，他们成为彼此的此生挚爱。本文描写了他们从第一次见面直到魔戒三部曲《王者归来》结束为止的故事，已完结。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 不耐烦的阳光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what is meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618823) by ak-stinger. 



> 本篇文章发表于将近十六年前（2004年），作者于2011年停止更新主页，我实在是无法向她申请这篇文章的翻译授权。很抱歉这是一篇无授权翻译，我并不会用此盈利，只是单纯地希望这篇我心目中很优秀的同人能够分享给更多的人。  
> 原作在：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1926189/1/  
> 本篇文章是魔戒电影原著向的AU，这个世界里并没有暮星公主，而这个同人故事里也有一些关于AL的二次设定，这或许会引起一些争议，在此我诚恳地希望大家尽量能平和地理解这个AU，不要为此起争执。  
> 声明：本篇文章不属于我，它属于托尔金，其次是Peter Jackson，然后是本文作者ak-stinger，我不会以此盈利，仅仅单纯给同好做分享用，如需转载其他平台请联系我。

**第一章 不耐烦的阳光**  
Legolas走进王宫的前厅，仅仅瞥了一眼就迅速转身跑出了大门，他真的不希望在他的父亲堵住门之前逃离此处，但是他必须得尝试一番。这样的情景在这座王宫中已经发生了无数次，这让Legolas明白他尝试逃跑只不过是一种徒劳无功的抗议手段，而从不能够让他免于即将来到的酷刑。  
果然，Thranduil 站在门口堵住了这通向自由之路：  
“我的小绿叶——”  
Legolas立刻呻吟了起来。此时，他距离成年只有不到100年了，他的父亲仅仅在三种情况下呼唤着他儿时的亲密昵称：Legolas生病或是受伤时，Thranduil 深情时，或是接下来他们其中的一个要承受极其愉快的事情时。  
“Ada，多少个？”他问道。  
“只有十个”，Thranduil 温和地回答。  
“好吧，”Legolas放松地回答，“我想这不是很糟——”  
“还有三十个！”他匆忙补充道并且希望Legolas并没有听见这句话。  
“四十！好吧，这也不算糟透了。”  
“然后……”  
“Ada，到底有多少个人？我最终肯定会知道的，现在你最好亲口告诉我”Legolas的脸上乌云密布，继续说道：“你不记得我直到身在其中才知道有多少人那次吗？”  
Thranduil 回忆起了那段极其不愉快的回忆，感到不寒而栗，于是他深吸一口气，控制好自己的精神说道：“总共一百五十个。”  
Legolas猛地看着他，脸上一半是惊恐一般是不可置信，他急切的确认到：“一百五十个，你确定？”  
他的父亲沉默的点了点头。  
“让开。”  
Thranduil严肃地盯着他，“你说什么？”他的语气并不是疑问，而更像是一种陈述。  
“让开。”Legolas重复了一遍，恐惧和愤怒越来越强烈甚至要将他淹没，“你真的认为我会乖乖地坐在那个愚蠢的凳子上忍耐一百五十个人吗？Ai Elbereth！”  
“Legolas Thranduilion！”Thranduil骂道，“不要把这句话当作是一种诅咒！你最好清楚，任何精灵都不应该做出这种行为，更何况是你，精灵种族中的太阳之星。”  
“我不是什么明星……”  
“你已经被命名为太阳之星了，我的小绿叶，”Thranduil语气放缓，但语气中的坚持仍旧丝毫未动摇，“所有的精灵都这么称呼你，是你激发了精灵们创作动人的诗篇与歌谣。”  
Legolas呻吟地更加大声了，他真希望精灵的辛达林语不要如此的华丽和生机勃勃以至于产生了这么多的当下的状况。  
“如果有人非常的关心你，为你写了一首诗或是歌曲，”他的父亲继续坚持说道，“那么作为礼貌的表现，你必须好好地倾听他们的作品。”  
“Ada,”Legolas呜咽的声音更大了，幸好他还是在这随意能发牢骚的年龄。  
“Legolas，”Thranduil语气缓和了下来，安慰他说：“就最后一次，好吗？等你听完他们的诗歌，你就可以去瑞文黛尔了，你可以和双胞胎们一起快乐地玩耍而不用再思索这些烦恼。我向你保证，Lord Elrond不会逼迫你坐下来听任何你不想听的歌曲或是诗。这是最后了，让我们一起完成它吧，好吗，我的孩子？”  
Legolas无奈地叹了一口气，坐在了椅子上接受了这样的命运。精灵王站在他身边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。一方面，他希望所有前来的人都清楚地知道，太阳之星有一位爱他的父亲，另一方面他也是谨防Legolas无法忍耐而逃跑。  
“请第一个民谣歌手进来吧！”Thranduil命令他的管家Galion道。  
于是民谣歌手依次走进了宫殿，热情地向他们美丽的太阳之星展示为他的美貌而作的诗歌歌曲。Legolas给予了所有民谣歌手同样仁慈的表情和平静的微笑，然而，他的心情并不像他展示的表情那般宁静。事实上，他感到无聊透顶并且十分矛盾。  
_我的头发像灿烂的太阳一般闪耀？这都是你自己想出来的吗？我的眼睛像Valinor旁的大海一样蔚蓝？你为什么不现在就去Valinor？你觉得我的美是无法形容的，是吗？那你为什么在过去的十分钟里一直在说这件事？Ai Elbereth！为什么他们总是不断地重复着同样的话呢？难道这其中包含着某些规则，要求每个人在这些东西上写什么相似的话？安静！你们所有人！安静点并且离我远点吧！_  
他脑海里的声音不断地呼号着，每当遇到这种令人难以忍受的时刻，他脑海中翻涌的想法反而能够让他保持神智健全！

当诗人们终于结束了对他的赞颂，他父亲的手也无法阻止Legolas飞速跳下凳子，像离弦的箭一般逃离了王宫径直奔向射箭场。他的弓和箭筒早早地被他放在了这里，甚至在他父亲召唤他来之前，他早就想来这里了。然而，他不得不忍受一百五十位精灵对他的美貌滔滔不绝的赞颂着，一个一个不断的重复着。即便已经身处射箭场，他的耳畔还回旋着这些诗人的声音，甚至他还能看到他们的影子，在他的靶子正中。  
他拿起了自己的弓拉开射出一支箭，准确地射中了他想象的吟游诗人。  
“我还有美丽的头发和平静沉稳的姿态吗？”正中靶心。  
“我的眼睛是否还比大海更加蔚蓝？魔多又是什么？”再次正中靶心。  
Legolas一箭一箭地接连射中靶心，他沉浸在其中，渐渐地忘记了烦恼和沮丧。  
他叹了口气，终于感觉自己从这其中解脱了。Legolas离开了射箭场，走去了附近的草地，坐在了一棵树下，让自己的思绪尽情游荡徜徉在未来的欢乐想象中，比如他即将到来的瑞文戴尔之旅。终于，他要去度假了！没有无止尽的会议，没有望不到头的民谣歌手，他会看到他的精灵朋友们双子，Elladan和Elrohir，他们不会因为其他精灵称呼他为太阳之星就开始讨好他。当他想到这两个一模一样的朋友时，他终于露出了笑容。他已经有超过一百年没有与他们相会了，真希望听他们分享生活中发生的新奇事情。


	2. 渴望的影子

**第二章 渴望的影子**

Legolas进入瑞文戴尔峡谷的时候，他一看到站在那里等待着迎接他的三个人，立刻就笑了起来。当他骑的马终于走到人群的面前时，他优雅从容地从马背上下来，向等候着他的人致以真诚的问候：“Lord Elrond，很高兴见到您，我代我的父亲向您问好。”  
Elrond眼睛闪烁着回答：“多么有礼貌的小精灵呀。”他向在山顶上远眺的护送Legolas的卫兵发出了信号，护卫确保王子安然到达后，调转马头开始了回程的长途跋涉。  
Elrond把注意力转移回他的客人身上，“哦，想想看！”他笑着打趣道：“就是这个小精灵，上次来瑞文戴尔的时候，把染发剂偷偷放进了我的洗发水里，把我的头发染成了蓝色！”  
Elrohir和Elladan站在他们的父亲左右，听罢也笑了起来。Legolas脸上也出现了微笑。他紧紧地抓住了精灵领主的肩膀，而Elrond也回以同样的姿态，但是与王子相比，他的动作比较的缓慢笨拙。Legolas忍不住问候道：“Lord，您还好吗？”  
双胞胎连忙走到Legolas的身边，急切地向这个许久不见的朋友问好，“别为Ada烦恼，”Elrohir马上打消了他的顾虑：“他今天缺少一些优雅的风度并非是因为身体状况不佳。”  
“快看啊，Legolas！”Elladan招呼着：“当有一个小孩子紧紧地抓住你长袍的背后时，你也很难动弹。”  
“一个孩子？”  
“是的。”Elrond一边说，一边想抓住身后的小孩：“我有一个、Estel！快放开我的长袍！我有了个新的儿子。Estel，听话，让我把你介绍给Legolas。”  
在一番努力之下，一个小男孩终于从Elrond身后走了出来。Legolas困惑地盯着小孩儿，脑袋飞快地思索着。一个新的儿子？自从他上次来这里也就一百多年，但是这个孩子看上去可不是这个年龄，岁数要大多了！他怎么会不知道这个小孩呢？这个男孩有一些奇怪的地方，而Legolas一开始十分震惊，并没能第一反应意识到。他长得很像Elrond和双子，他有着和他们一样的灰色瞳孔，深色长发，像所有瑞文戴尔精灵那样长长的卷在耳朵的后面。  
耳朵？Legolas突然意识到，这个孩子，Estel的耳朵是圆润的。  
“是的。”Elrond看到Legolas震惊的表情，马上解释道：“Estel确实是一个人类。八年前他才两岁，那时候他来到了我的身边，很幸运地我能把他当做我的儿子。“  
“我们可真是太幸运了。“Elladan眼里都带着笑意：”我们有了一个新的小弟弟，而那时候正好赶上他换尿布的时刻，真是太可怕了！简直是一团糟啊！“  
“真的太恶心了。“Elrohir马上同意道，一回忆起来他就不寒而栗。  
而Estel仿佛不在意甚至是完全没注意到父亲的言语，兄弟们的戏弄和玩笑。他的眼睛睁的大大的，盯着Legolas，仿佛只能看到他一个人。他努力地抬起头，想要离这个小精灵更近一点，能看清他的模样，嘴巴也不自觉地张开了。Legolas看到这个男孩惊讶的样子，微笑着蹲了下来，视线降到和男孩平齐。他打了个招呼：“你好，Estel Elrondion，我是Legolas Thranduilion，当然如果你喜欢的话也可以叫我Legolas绿叶。“  
Estel听着他的话语，视线仍然没办法从小精灵的脸上转移，他盯了一会儿后才反应过来，喃喃的说：“你真漂亮。“  
Legolas的脸上浮现出了一个混合着微微困惑和为他的话而感到平静的笑容，说道：“谢谢你的赞美。“  
“你的马也很漂亮，我喜欢棕色的马。“  
Elladan立刻抓住了这个戏弄他的弟弟和Legolas的机会，笑着责骂道：“Estel，你怎么敢把一匹马的美丽与精致闪耀的太阳之星相提并论？“  
Estel的耳朵马上变红了，他马上喊出自己的心里话：“不是的！我不是那个意思！我只是——“  
Legolas马上安慰他道：“我明白你的意思。“然后默默地向Elladan瞥了一眼继续说道：”不必理会一个意志薄弱的英灵的胡言乱语。恰好我也觉得我的马非常美丽，在密林大部分人都是白马，但它如此与众不同，而且还精神奕奕。“  
“我可以有机会骑骑它吗?”Estel看着Legolas，无法抑制他的激动：“也许我们可以一起去骑马和玩耍！我们可以去河边，在这条河游泳非常舒适，特别是每年的这个季节，所以如果我们一起去河边骑马，我们还可以去游泳，甚至我们还可以带上野餐，来个一日游！还有……”  
“Estel！”Elrond大声呼唤着他的名字，把他从激动的幻想中拉了出来，他看到自己这个最小的孩子过分地热情也笑了起来：“也许我们应该让Legolas先去自己的房间安顿下来休息一下，缓解他长途跋涉的疲惫，然后再开始计划他的这段美妙旅程。”  
“哦，”Estel 尴尬地看着他，但是随即他马上有了新的主意笑了起来，他自告奋勇道“我可以带Legolas去他的房间！“  
“Elladan和我会一起带他去的，”ELrohir终于忍不住打断了自己的弟弟的热情：“我们已经有一段时间没有看到Legolas了，相信我们之间有太多想要聊聊的事情了。”  
Elrohir和Elladan挽住了他们的好朋友Legolas的手臂，带着他朝准备好的房间的方向走去。他们刚走了几步，三人都听到了身后跟随者的脚步声。于是他们轻轻地转过头，毫不意外地看见一个小孩子慌忙地躲在一尊雕像后面。“Estel。”Elladan低声对他的同伴说道，同时向他弟弟的藏身之处点点头。   
Elrohir表情开始尴尬，他转过头对自己的好朋友说：“我担心你可能多了一个新的影子，Legolas。”  
Elladan看着这个小尾巴皱起了眉头，他建议道：“你叫他走开吧，不然在你这次旅途期间可就要身后带着一个追随你脚步的小尾巴了。”   
Legolas笑了笑打消了他们的尴尬，他保证道：“没关系，Estel看起来是个好孩子，他只是对自己家里的新人感到好奇。”他转头看着Estel的的藏身之处，笑的更灿烂了：“我希望能有更多的时间和他在一起。”   
Estel听道Legolas的话后就从阴影处出来了，他忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，甚至高兴地蹦蹦跳跳。Legolas想和他在一起！自从Elrohir教他骑马以来，他还是第一次心中澎湃着这种自豪感。他忍不住挺起双肩，抬起下巴，自信地看向了前方，胸口满溢着骄傲和欣喜。Elladan看着自己弟弟的动作，无可奈何地叹了口气对Legolas说道：“那再好不过了，因为我担心现在即使你想摆脱他，你也做不到了。”


	3. 最初的相处

第三章 最初的相处  
几个月后。  
当莱格拉斯坐在Elrond的宏伟的花园里时，他忍不住感慨，这次旅程的时间也过得太快了。他在花丛之中深呼吸，感受着自然的气息，欣赏着鲜花、灌木和树木的美丽，同时忍不住回忆着过去的几个月，充满着趣味和自由的日子。Elrond坚持让他不必和双胞胎一样每天都在学校学习Eriador的历史，而是可以只上几门必要的学校的课程。这就是为什么Legolas现在能够独自呆在花园里。在这几个月里，白日中他大部分时间都在射箭场射箭、骑马，或是在美丽的花园中散步，和Elladan及Elrohir胡闹玩耍，享受着难能可贵的快乐日子。而到了夜晚，他通常在Elrond的宫殿中听着精灵的歌曲、诗歌和故事享受宁静的时光，与密林不同的是，这些都与他的头发、眼睛等无关，而仅仅是美丽的文字。  
Legolas瞥了一眼正在微微移动的灌木丛，露出了微笑，当然了，这肯定是Estel。这个人类的孩子确实如双胞胎所语言的那样，已经成为了Legolas忠实的影子。Estel在射箭场上看着他，冒险跟着他和双胞胎骑马或走得很远很远，如果Estel真的没办法跟着他们三个前行，那么他就会在原地等着Legolas直到归来去热烈地迎接他。Legolas惊讶地发现，他对Estel也是不同的，甚至能够如此容忍他毫不掩饰的钦佩和毫不动摇的关注。他忍不住轻轻地笑了笑，回忆起有一次他和Elrond谈到他的小儿子的事情。

闪回：  
Legolas走到了领主的书房门口轻声询问道：“Lord Elrond？”  
“请进，请进！”Elrond挥挥手让他进来，看着Legolas坐在了他的对面后问道：“我的孩子，我能为你做点什么吗？”  
Legolas尽管已经想好了说辞，但是还是犹豫了一下。最后他下定决心开口说道：“是关于Estel的。”  
Elrond立刻明白了他的意思，他叹了一口气说道：“我为他对你的过度的热情感到十分抱歉。我会跟他好好谈谈的，让他必须离开你。”  
出乎他的意料，Legolas并没有赞同Elrond的提议，他急促地说道：“不！我不是那个意思，他是个好孩子，实际上他的每次出现都让我感到很快乐，只是……”  
“什么事？”  
“Estel还很小。”  
“然后呢？”  
“有些事情可能不适合他亲眼目睹。”  
Elrond了然地笑了，问道：“你是在追求别人呢还是在被别人追求？”  
Legolas被问得脸红了，说道：“不是这样，我其实是说在我洗澡的时候。”  
Elrond完全没想到是这样的回答，虽然精灵们通常不是裸露狂，但是他们对自己的身体并不感到害羞或是尴尬，因此他惊讶地挑起了眉毛。  
于是Legolas继续说道：“他并不是故意的，但他似乎确实是迷恋上我了，我想或许现在应该比平时稍微小心谦虚一点。”  
Elrond轻声笑了：“我想你是对的，Legolas。Estel对你怀抱着很多浪漫的感情，如果让他认为能够看着你赤身裸体的样子很合理，恐怕确实不是很合适。”紧跟着他脸上的表情变得严肃，声音也低沉着问道：“但是，说实话，你不介意他对你的殷勤吗？”  
“Lord，我想并不介意，他是个很可爱的孩子。”  
结束倒叙

Estel藏在灌木丛中，透过浓密的绿叶和树枝眯起眼睛看到的让他惊叹不已的景象。Valar！Legolas笑起来的样子实在是美极了！他看到Legolas坐在凳子上，仿佛想着什么快乐的事情一样笑了起来。Estel认为自己一定是一名是研究Legolas什么时候最漂亮的专家，经过几个月的仔细观察，他看到了王子射击、骑马、读书、散步和游泳(尽管不知道为什么，他的父亲禁止他跟随莱格拉斯到河边)的各种景象。他完完全全相信，当这个小精灵快乐地做着自己喜欢的事情时，他的样子最为美丽动人。  
Estel仅仅是在远处看着Legolas就感到了无比的快乐，他轻叹一声，内心想着Legolas真是太好了！当他的兄弟们嘲笑他是个讨厌鬼时，Legolas立刻就为他辩护，允许他跟在他们的后面出去玩耍。当Estel被允许参加晚上的庆祝活动时，他们两个一直坐在一起。而且，Legolas果然记得见面时说的话，他带着Estel一起骑那匹漂亮的棕色马。更妙的是，当Legolas对他的骑术有了深刻的好印象后，他鼓励Estel一个人骑马。他的胸口因回忆而骄傲地鼓了起来，这么多快乐的点滴回忆中中他最喜欢的就是他能够给Legolas留下深刻印象。他现在能回忆起那次在射箭场上的一切细节，就在当时，他确实给Legolas留下了最深刻的印象: 

闪回：  
ELrohir大声呵斥道：“Estel，在你误伤别人之前快点把弓放下来！”  
Elladan听到后偷笑了起来，他假装压低自己的声音却用在场所有人都恰好听得到的音量对Legolas说道：“Estel从未击中过一次目标，更不要说正中靶心了。”  
Estel的脸开始发烫烧了起来，他的兄弟们总是嘲笑他射箭时缺乏技巧和协调能力了，这已经足够糟糕了，而他们现在还非要在Legolas面前这么取笑他吗？  
Legolas俏皮地开了个玩笑说：“这一定是家族遗传，我应该跟他讲讲某一对双胞胎学习射箭的故事。不过，你们不是还要上课吗？”  
双子立刻跳了起来匆匆跑远：“我们迟到了！”  
Legolas看着他们离开，背影消失在视线中之后，他走近Estel。男孩低着头不想和他直视，于是Legolas跪在他面前，用手托着下巴，让Estel看着他的眼睛。当他这样做的时候，Legolas当然看到了他眼中尴尬难过的泪水。他轻声说：“过来，Estel，别生气。”  
“我的兄弟们认为我不够格做这件事，”Estel回答说，他的声音尽力克制，但仍然因羞愧而颤抖。   
“你们的兄弟不应该这样说话！”Estel显然没料到Legolas这个回答中饱含的愤怒，于是被吓了一跳。精灵深深地吸了一口气，尽量克制了自己的心情，声音也恢复了日常的柔和：“Elrohir经过几个月的训练，才能始终如一地击中目标，而再过几年，他才能勉强地击中靶心。至于Elladan嘛——”Legolas笑着拉长了自己的语气。  
果然，Estel马上很好奇地询问道：“Elladan怎么样？”  
Legolas靠近了他一点，假装这是一个机密的悄悄话，他附在Estel耳边说道：“经过两年的训练，他仍旧没办法瞄准目标，有一次他甚至完全没有射中靶子而是集中了Erestor！”  
Estel的眼睛一下子睁大了：“也就是说他没有！”  
Legolas点头表示肯定，愉快地大笑了起来上气不接下气。Estel也跟着他一起笑了起来，直到几分钟之后他们慢慢变得平静，开始继续说话。Legolas拍了拍Estel的肩膀说道：“说真的，Estel，你要是想提高射箭能力，你就别听你哥哥的。你只要努力练习，你肯定能掌握的。”  
Estel看着Legolas，尽管胆怯但是充满期望地问道：“那，那你愿意教我一点儿吗？”  
Legolas笑了。

几个小时后，双胞胎终于下课回到了射箭场，却惊讶的发现Legolas和Estel竟然还在。  
他们的兄弟双手紧紧地抓着弓箭。Elrohir语气不善地警告：“Estel。”  
“放弃吧，我们的小弟弟。”Elladan也附和道。  
Estel气冲冲地挑衅道：“我可不会放弃！我射箭技术越来越好了！我打赌我现在能做得比你更好。”  
Elladan听闻翻了个白眼，完全没放在心里，他继续着自己嘲讽的语气说道：“哦，拜托，Legolas，我能借用一下你的弓吗？”  
Legolas听着这几个兄弟的对话，一句话也没说立刻拿下了自己的弓箭递给了Elladan。Elladan瞄准远处的目标，射出了一支箭。箭正好射中的靶心外圈，他得意地笑了一下说道：“赢了！”  
Estel忽略了哥哥声音中的沾沾自喜，准备好自己的武器，瞄准目标。Elladan突然伸手去挠痒痒，但Legolas的反应速度更快，他一把抓住了他的手腕：“不要这么做，Estel并没有妨碍你们，所以请你们同样这么对他。”   
Estel不用为双胞胎的打扰所困扰，卸下了负担，于是他马上拉开了弓。那支箭在大家的目光中精准地击中了靶子。三张嘴——Estel的，Elladan的，Elrohir的——全部震惊地张开了，Legolas得意地笑了。  
箭正中靶心。   
“好啦！”Legolas走上前去站在Estel旁边说道：“这肯定打败了你，是吧，Elladan？”   
Elrohir花了一点时间才从震惊中惊醒过来，他惊呼道：“他不可能现在马上再做出第二次了！”  
“不，现在可能不行。”Legolas也表示赞同，他捏了一下Estel酸软的肩膀，继续开口道：“但是他在重要的时候这么做了，我会一直记住的。”  
Estel仿佛被从未有过的骄傲填满了全身，他还没办法从这份激动中控制自己的自豪，他傻笑着说： “这可比打Ada的一个顾问的屁股要好得多，不是吗?”  
Elladan终于开口了，“Legolas！”   
Legolas握住Estel的手，开心地宣布：“胜利者是Estel！噢，我们必须逃离那些嫉妒的人。”于是他们手牵着手，和双胞胎一起在瑞文戴尔各处快乐地追逐，告诉每一个愿意聆听Estel在射箭场上胜利的人。每当王子向不同的精灵不厌其烦地重复这个故事时，Estel都确信他能看到王子眼中的骄傲。就在那瞬间，Estel年仅十岁的心灵深处清晰地回荡着他已经爱上了Legolas的宣告。  
闪回结束

然而让Estel绝望地是，Legolas几天后就要离开了瑞文戴尔了，他回家后还会记得他吗？ 他应该告诉Legolas自己是多么的爱他吗？如果他这么做的话，双子一定会大肆嘲笑他一番的。那就让他们去吧！就算Legolas对自己没有一样的感情，他也绝对不会嘲笑Estel的心意的。Estel叹了口气，心意已决，但是他多么希望Legolas永远记住自己啊！他想找到最特别的方式，像这个世界上最美丽的生命说出自己心中澎湃的爱意“我爱你”。


	4. 最棒的民谣歌手

第四章 最棒的民谣歌手  
护卫已经等的不耐烦了，他们再次重复道： “我的王子，其他卫兵已经在山谷外面等着呢。我们必须尽快加入他们，这样我们才能在夜幕降临前赶到可以休息的地方。”  
Legolas坚定地摇了摇头：“当领主的小儿子不在的时候，我是不会和领主的家人告别的。”   
护卫叹了口气，毫无疑问他们被Legolas的固执激怒了。一个小时前他甚至还不知道ELrond还有一个儿子，毕竟这对他来说是毫无必要的信息。如果并非ELrond和他的儿子们在场立刻证实了这件事，他甚至会认为他的王子捏造了一个孩子，仅仅是为了推迟他离开瑞文戴尔的借口。  
Elrond看着护卫和王子的争执，他清了清嗓子，试图用真诚又正式的告别来打破这份尴尬：“也许Legolas王子可以向双胞胎和我告别，我相信Estel马上就会前来的。”   
Legolas和Elrond面对面，微微鞠躬，每个人都轻快地从胸前伸出一只手。Legolas先开口告别道：“再见，Lord Elrond，谢谢您的款待。”   
“谢谢你，年轻的王子，谢谢你的仁慈、耐心和彬彬有礼，你是你父亲和幽暗密林的光荣。”他回答。  
Legolas转向双胞胎，他先抓住Elrohir的肩膀，接着抓住Elladan的，他依依不舍道：“再见了，亲爱的朋友们，愿我们很快再见面。”   
Elrohir回答道：“你离开后，瑞文戴尔一定会感到寂寞的。”  
“看到你的离开，我们很伤心，”Elladan回答道，然后他压低声音，用护卫无法听到的音量耳语道：“我们甚至没有机会把那个红色染料放到Erestor的洗发水里。”三个人默契的一起微笑着，忍住咯咯的笑声，等待着更合适的时机。  
护卫见状翻身上马，“请吧，我的王子。”  
“等等！”  
护卫惊奇地看着一个明显属于人类的小男孩向前他们冲了过来，而这个男孩只是瞥了他一眼，立马把目光转移到了Legolas身上。Legolas看到他之后，松了一口气，如释重负地地笑了。“感谢Valar，Estel。”他说：“我实在是不想不和你说声再见就走。”   
“对不起，我迟到了这么久，”Estel马上回答，“但是我——”他朝警卫瞥了一眼，脸慢慢染上红色：“我给你写了一首诗，”他低声说道。在自己的家人面前向Legolas诉说爱意已经足够尴尬了，但是没想到他还要在陌生人面前表达爱意，这就更尴尬了。   
Legolas察觉到了他的犹豫，转向警卫说：“你能在东边的路口等我吗，我一会儿就来。”   
“是的，Prince Legolas。”卫兵回答道，但是在他离开之前，他忍不住用惊讶和怀疑的目光打量着Estel。  
Legolas跪在Estel面前，这样他就能和他直视：“我现在就想听你的诗，Estel。”  
Elrond深知这位王子是多么讨厌听到这种赞美他的诗歌，他相信Estel所写的定然相似，他劝阻道：“Legolas，如果你没有时间——”   
“不，不，Lord Elrond。”没想到Legolas挥了挥手，他知道领主的意思，于是马上补充道：“我父亲告诉我，如果有人足够关心我，写一首关于我的诗，那么我就应该听。请继续吧。”  
Estel庄重地拿起他精心写好诗的那张纸，清了清嗓子，读道：  
你喜欢骑马,   
游泳的时候也很开心,   
你总是倾听者那些会说话的树,   
而当我胜利的时候你会微笑。 

你读书是为了好玩和上学,   
你很擅长射箭,   
我知道我已经爱上你了，  
你快乐的时候是最漂亮的。 

Estel读完诗脸红了，低下了头。他写这首诗的时候精心思索，听起来还不错，但是现在他读给Legolas的时候，这首诗就显得愚蠢了。在他身后，Elrohir努力控制住自己的表情，而Elladan甚至懒得翻白眼了。  
Legolas听完之后愣住了，过了一会儿才努力重新开口，他的声音变得沙哑：“Estel。”Estel看着他，没想到却看到了他眼中的泪水。“我听过和读过许多诗，但我最喜欢你的诗。”   
Estel咧嘴一笑：“真的吗？！”  
“是的。”   
“我要你拿着它，”Estel一边说，一边用拉住小精灵的手，用手压着那张纸：“这样你看到它就会想起我。”   
“我很乐意接受，”莱格拉斯小心翼翼地卷着报纸，尽量不弄伤这张薄薄的纸张，他重新开口说：“不过，我不需要任何东西来记住你。”他身子前倾，亲吻了男孩的脸颊。Estel马上用手捂住他的脸颊，就像是被烧灼了一般，他的脸上闪着敬畏的神情。   
Legolas把卷好的纸放进背包里转身骑上马。“大家再见，”他喊道。“我希望很快能再见到你们。”说完，他调转马头，骑着马离开了。他朝东边的路走去，感到更加不舍得离开了。如果不这么马上跑走，他想自己甚至还希望留在此处。他结结巴巴地想要控制住心中躁动无比的想法，他当然不想向他的卫兵解释为什么离开一个10岁的普通人类小孩会如此沮丧；当然，Legolas也几乎无法解释自己心中翻涌的思绪。  
Estel坚定地站在原地，目送着Legolas的背影，直到他完全消失在他的视线之外，再也看不到了，他才艰难地开口问道：“他还会再来吗？”  
“最后，是的。”Elrond艰难地回答。   
“什么时候？”  
Elrohir明白他的心情，也停止了玩笑和打趣，他轻轻地把手放在弟弟的肩膀上，温和地开口：“他上一次来到瑞文戴尔是在100年前，而现在的道路更加危险了。”   
“你的意思是，”男孩完全没办法抑制住哽咽：“我可能再也见不到他了？“他的问题没有得到言语的回应，但是三个精灵眼中的同情的目光让他明白了这个问题的答案。Estel忍不住自己的眼泪，终于放声哭了出来，他跑进了花园回到了自己的房间，一头扎了进去，全然听不进去家人的呼唤，仆人的疑问。他什么都感受不到了，外界的声音也被他屏蔽，他只能感受到无限翻腾着的痛苦。

几天后。  
“你好，Mithrandir。”Elrond开口致意。  
“你好，好心的Lord Elrond。”巫师彬彬有礼的回答。他扫视着眼前的面孔，却没有发现熟悉的身影，他皱起了眉头忍不住问道：“我看到了Elladan和Elrohir，但是没有Estel，请您告诉我，他在哪儿？”  
Elladan转了转眼珠回答道：“他把自己锁在自己的房间内闷闷不乐。”Elrond狠狠地瞪了儿子一眼，而Elrohir则用拳头打了他的肩膀。  
Mithrandir扬起眉毛，无声地询问更多的信息。“他对太阳之星的离去感到悲痛。”ELrohir解释道。  
“Estel见到Prince Legolas了吗？”Mithrandir问道，他的声音突然变得很低，思绪也仿佛走远了，这问题几乎是在自言自语，仿佛没有渴求答案。  
“是的，他见到了。”Elrond叹了口气：“所以现在他承受着初恋的痛苦，这注定没有任何回报，也不可能再有任何的未来。我希望他能再爱上一个他能够得到的人。现在我担心我们没有任何能帮助他的，而所唯有时间能够修复他的心。”   
Mithrandir表示同意，但是语气越来越仓促L“太对了，太对了。但在我们讨论手头的事情之前，我还是要去看看他。 ”  
Mithrandir走到Estel房间门槛，敲了敲门，意料之中他没有得到答复，于是他直接转动把手走进了房间。窗帘全被拉上，但是没有点灯，房间里唯有一片漆黑，尽管如此，这位巫师仍然可以看到男孩脸上的泪痕，看来Estel是哭着入睡的。  
灰袍巫师尔抚摸着Estel的头发，但那个睡着的孩子并没有任何的动作，他喃喃道：“不要绝望，你还不知道你的人生将走向何方。你会再见到他的，因为命中注定的事总是会发生的。”


	5. 美梦与你同在

第五章 美梦与你同在  
11年后。  
Aragron和他的游侠朋友Halbarad交换了一个眼神，然后和其他四个人一起向幽暗密林的森林深处走去。这里的树木铺天盖地，非常高大，几乎遮住了所有的阳光。整个森林似乎都陷入了睡眠，周围一切都很安静，除了偶尔有树叶摩擦的沙沙的声音外，几乎没有任何响声。Aragorn被这不寻常的气氛激得哆嗦了一下，他甚至能隐约感觉这里的树木本身怀着怀疑和怨恨的心情注视着这群不速之客。Legolas怎么会来自这样一个不祥的地方？   
他停了下来，让自己有机会再次回忆起那位精灵王子。自从他亲吻了他的脸颊然后骑马离开之后，他就再也没有见过或听说过Legolas，那时他的名字还是Estel Elrondion。而之后，他得知了自己的真名和自己的家族传承，明白了他身上所肩负的悲壮的命运与沉重的责任。因此，他需要不断地锻炼自己累积经验，他选择成为了一名游侠，在中土的大地上游荡。而自从王子最后一次旅行以来，幽暗密林与瑞文戴尔之间几乎没有信息和信使往来，这并非他们所愿，而是如今的道路实在是危机四伏。  
现在他和这群游侠前往幽暗密林，是代表Mithrandir寻求与King Thranduil会面的机会。Aragorn的心情忐忑，七上八下，甚至感觉自己快要崩溃了，紧张无助的感觉挥之不去，萦绕在他的心头。自从他得知灰袍巫师给自己的任务是幽暗密林之后，他一想到即将要再次见到Legolas，他就感觉既兴奋又紧张，甚至胡思乱想各种各样的可能性，甚至感到需要使用比平常更大的勇气才能向前迈去。他叹了口气，摇了摇头，开始责备自己：“多么愚蠢啊，你竟然在这么长时间中坚持这份幼稚的迷恋，而他可能压根不记得你了。”   
听到背后传来的年轻人的叹息，Halbarad转过身来，看到Aragorn已经不再和他们并肩同行。但是在他转向阿拉贡之前，他突然感到了环境的变化，立刻其他人喊道：“怎么了？”  
在Aragorn张开嘴之前，周围的树突然开始活动，至少有二十四个精灵从树上跳了下来，无一例外地拉起弓箭对准他们，将它们包围在中间。游侠们不知所措——他们知道这位国王不会听他们的，如果他们与精灵哨兵交战，国王肯定不会信任他们。但是与此同时，他们不希望自己人因为一些神经紧张的边境护卫而受伤，甚至可能遇到更糟糕的状态。Aragorn瞥了一眼Halbarad，他开始思考如何处理这个棘手的场面，甚至时间都停滞了一般。  
“Daro！放下武器。”Aragorn突然感觉到了时间的流动，他知道那个声音！他一下子像被通电了一样向这个声音的方向望去，他看到人群中的一个人影完全无视着其他精灵护卫的阻拦向他们鉴定地走了过来。Aragorn感觉自己肺部的空气全部被抽走了，他屏住呼吸紧张地看着，感受到心脏在自己胸膛猛烈地跃动着。这个身影穿过一群护卫的包围，进入了游侠的视线中。  
而和他同行的一看到面前的小精灵，都震惊地睁大了自己的双眼。这么多年，Aragorn常常翻来覆去地想念他，而他也困惑过，记忆是否夸大了Legolas的美丽？而当Legolas出现在自己的眼前，他才明白，尽管他想象了无数的美貌，但是他的回忆并没有完全记下这令人震撼的美丽。  
Legolas的眼睛也从未离开过Aragorn的脸，他轻轻开口确认道：“Estel？”  
Aragorn微微鞠了一躬，说道“您好，Prince Legolas，没想到您还记得我，我受宠若惊。”   
“我永远不会忘记你。”Legolas笑着回答。紧紧盯着他们的一名游侠忍不住倒抽了一口气，Aragorn回想起了十一年前他写的那首诗的最后一行：你快乐时是最漂亮的。他被这份幸福包裹着，心仿佛落进了云端，甚至失去了感觉。他轻轻地摸了摸自己的脸颊，果不其然，自己的脸上早露出了笑容。   
无论是精灵还是游侠，他们所有的目光都集中在这两个人身上。游侠们惊讶地发现Aragorn竟然认识这个美丽的精灵，而这些精灵们对他们的王子说话和互动的方式感到惊奇。Halbarad先恢复了理智，打破了这份暗流涌动的平静，他大声地说出了此行的目的：“我们带来了Mithrandir给幽暗密林国王Thranduil的口信，希望能够与国王会面。”  
Legolas从狂喜中恢复了理智，他匆匆往前走，甚至不让Aragorn看他最后一眼：“我们会护送你们直到宫殿。”

Halbarad和其他游侠都留在了宫殿，他们与King Thranduil一起讨论Mithrandir的消息。Aragorn本来自然是准备和他们一起与国王交谈，但是Legolas先拉住了他，要求他留下来好好谈谈。这时，两个精灵警卫隔着房间看着他们谈话。  
在Legolas的注视下，Aragorn讲完了他成为游侠之后第一年的故事。Legolas由衷的赞叹道：“太神奇了！想想这个来自瑞文戴尔的小男孩居然能忍受这样的危险，完成了这么多的冒险。”   
Aragorn听到了Legolas真诚的夸奖，脸又红了：“我敢肯定，你经历的比我多得多，守护幽暗密林的边界听起来很危险。”   
没想到Legolas摇了摇头，像是在嘲笑什么：“我什么都没做。直到最近，我才终于说服Ada让我加入边防守卫部队，他把我安排在Beorn边境来守护整个王国。在你之前，从来没有人从这里闯入，不过你来了之后我就先把你护送过来了。我真希望我能做得更多！”  
阿拉贡听完后肯定的说道：“你的时代会到来的，我认为Mithrandir在做一个宏大的计划，而你或许能在他的计划中扮演一个角色。而且，也许他也有事要我做，我可以和你一起去。”  
Legolas又笑了起来：“你心里还是年轻的Estel是吗？但是你已经长大很多了。”他抬起手，试探性地用手指抚摸着阿拉贡的胡子。Aragorn试图忽略他皮肤上的刺痛感，也有点痒痒的。“我从来没有想象过你留胡子的样子，”他说，脸上露出了渴望的微笑：“我从来没有想过我会抬头看到你的眼睛。你现在叫Aragorn了？”  
阿拉贡看着精灵的眼睛慢慢回答：“是的，我担心我变化太大了，你都认不出我来了。”  
“是的，你已经长大了，但是我会永远记得你的。”   
门打开了，Legolas马上把手从Aragorn的胡子上移开。而当Thranduil和游侠进入房间时，他们两人相距几步远。Thranduil下令道：“告诉Mithrandir，任何生物，除了敌人的仆人，都可以通过我的幽暗密林。不过，我唯一的要求是他们不要伤害森林或动物，不要打扰我的人民，并且永远诚实地告诉我们他们的意图。Legolas？”  
“什么事，Ada？”  
“你还有多余的王国地图吗？”  
“当然有的，我放在了在我房间外面的一个抽屉里。”  
国王说道：“好，我需要一个地图给标记出一条可以通过幽暗密林的路线。你能在会议结束后帮我拿来吗？”  
Legolas皱起了眉头，回道：“好的，Ada。”他向其他游侠点点头示意，最后对Aragorn半开玩笑地笑了笑，转身离开了房间走了出去。

“Legolas现在在哪儿呢？“Thranduil极其不耐烦地询问道，他应该在几分钟内就到达王座大厅。“游侠，”他很快就得出了这个显而易见的答案：“他一定是去拜访那个叫Estel的游侠了。”  
他在他的宫殿外面找到了游侠，但是令他惊讶的是Legolas没有和他们在一起。  
Thranduil直接问Aragorn：“你看见我儿子了吗？“  
“殿下，我几个小时前看到过。“  
“他能去哪儿？他要迟到了！“  
Aragorn想了一会儿，问道：“您的王国的射箭场在哪里？”  
“哦，当然。”Thranduil轻声说：“他不能离开那里，那个射箭场就在那座山的另一边。你能帮我把他找来，并且把他护送到宫殿去吗？”  
“是的，大人。”Aragorn朝箭术场的方向冲去。 

他到达时发现Legolas正在愤怒地向靶子射击，Aragorn清了清嗓子，提醒他。Legolas惊讶地抬头看了一眼，无声地询问道。  
“你父亲派我来接你。”Aragorn解释说。   
“你怎么知道我在这？”Legolas不解道。   
Aragorn笑了，说道：“Legolas，人的习惯是很难改变的。我看到你愁眉苦脸，我就想你会来这里发泄你的挫败感。”   
“我觉得接下来的工作既尴尬又不愉快，”Legolas听毕放下弓，叹了口气，想了一下开口道：“但是，逃避总是于事无补。来吧，我和你一起回去。”   
两人朝王座室外的门走去，果不其然Thranduil正在那里等着他的归来。  
“让我们结束这一切吧。”Legolas再次叹了口气。   
这对父子一起走进了王宫的宫殿，Aragorn从门口看着Legolas坐在屋子中间的凳子上，而Thranduil站在他旁边，一只手放在他的肩膀上。  
他迷惑地询问附近的一个警卫：“怎么了？”  
“王子正在接待民谣歌手。”   
Aragorn专注地听了一会儿就明白了，Legolas正在聆听为他写的歌曲和诗歌，以及关于他的优美的歌曲和诗歌。于是他马上他回忆起了自己写的那首幼稚的诗时，脸颊发烫。他羞愧地想：“那一定很傻！”Aragorn从宫殿冲了出去，在大厅里游荡，他脑子里没有别的念头，只是希望那首愚蠢的诗能尽快从他的脑子里消失。  
精灵护卫拦住了他问道：“你要去哪里？”  
Aragorn被打扰了之后默默地咒骂着，他的思绪飞快。“王子让我去拿一张王国的地图，在他和他父亲忙于接待吟游诗人的时候，他让我去他外面的房间取来这份地图。”  
护卫点点头应允了，并且给他指路了Legolas的房间： “它就在楼上右边的那个房间。“  
Aragorn向他道谢，动身走向王子的住处。由于关上门会引起怀疑，而且只是站在那里更会引起精灵警卫的怀疑，所以他认为最好马上去找地图，以防有人经过。他对着这个房间里一大堆抽屉皱起了眉头，自问自答道Legolas说地图放在哪儿了来着？  
他随机选择了最靠近卧室的门的抽屉打开了它，朝里面看了看，紧接着倒抽了一口冷气。那个抽屉里面只有一张纸，而且上面的笔迹虽然很幼稚但是很整齐。  
这是他的诗，他十一年前写的那首！   
他万万没想到会见到这张纸，一种不可言说但是丰富的心情慢慢的从心口蔓延开来，他似乎抓住了什么。他茫然地在原地站着，模模糊糊地意识到有人进了房间。Legolas走了进来，清脆的声音打断了他的迷茫：“Aragorn，我听说……”  
Legolas的声音又渐渐变小直到微不可闻，Aragorn抬起头看着他，一言不发。小精灵看着他既困惑又担忧：“Aragorn，出什么事了吗”  
Aragorn把那张纸举了起来，声音低沉：“我不敢相信你还留着这个。“  
Legolas关上了门，穿过房间走了过来。他小心翼翼地从Aragorn手中拿回了这首诗，虔诚地把它放回抽屉里，然后合上。  
他看着年轻人的眼睛说：“我以前就告诉你了，我喜欢这首诗胜过我听过或读过的任何一首诗。它是我的最爱。”  
Aragorn难以置信地摇了摇头：“可是你每天都能听到美丽的诗歌，那一首歌比起来真是可怕——”  
“那些诗是关于太阳之星的，并不是关于我的，”Legolas坚定地断言：“那些民谣歌手都钦佩我，用诗篇描绘我的长相，他们说他们知道我美丽的每一个细节。但是讽刺的是，只有一个十岁的男孩才会真正看到我。”他把注意力集中在阿拉贡身上，继续说道：“我相信，即使是现在，你也是唯一真正看到我的人。”  
Aragorn突然明白了Legolas行为上的不同，明白了为什么他在瑞文戴尔无忧无虑，而回到幽暗密林却更加谨慎和正式。这下子他终于能理解Legolas在射箭场上的怒容，以及他自己的父亲，领主Elrond在对他多年前要求Legolas听自己诗歌奇怪的反应。   
“那些民谣歌手只是喜欢太阳之星，”Legolas轻率地说，但他的语气中还是透露出一丝脆弱：“他们爱上了一个不存在的人。”   
Aragorn立刻把手放在莱格拉斯的胳膊上，他已经敏锐地意识到他们离得有多近。他沙哑地说：“那些民谣歌手爱上了太阳之星，他们真的都是傻瓜，就让他们去爱一个影子吧。我爱上你了。”   
Legolas的眼睛一下子睁大了，他问道：“你爱我吗？你以前也这么跟我说过，但我以为你已经另觅新欢了。”   
Aragorn摇了摇头，坚定地说道：“我始终无法从过去走出来，向前走去追寻新的恋情。我已经爱上你十一年了，直到现在的每一天、每一分和每一秒，我的爱都不曾停歇，一直在野蛮生长。”  
Legolas抬起手托起那很久以前在瑞文戴尔分手时亲吻过的面颊，然后他慢慢地将Aragorn的脸向自己拉近，最后轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇。他低声说，像是在宣誓一般：“我也爱你，Aragorn，我爱你的决心和力量，我爱你能理解我，我爱你的勇敢，我喜欢你和我说话，而不是唱歌和背诵无聊的诗歌给我听。我爱那个来自瑞文戴尔的可爱的小男孩如今仍然已经成长，但他仍然在你的身体中，在你的心中。你就是我爱的人。”  
Aragorn忍不住抬起手，抱住了Legolas的的头两侧，他急切地恳求道： “再说一遍。”他的吻轻柔又急切，蜻蜓点水般掠过小精灵的眼皮、前额、脸颊、头发和鼻子，他如此的温柔又坚定，仿佛要给小精灵盖下属于自己的印记。当Aragorn的吻游走到一只精灵的尖耳朵的尖端，又到了另一只耳朵时，Legolas倒抽了一口冷气。但是Aragorn依旧坚定地说：“再说一遍，再跟我说一遍吧。”  
Legolas控制不住自己的喘息，但还是重复道：“我爱上你了。是的，我爱你，我爱你，Aragorn。”  
“我也爱你，Legolas。”他们再次吻在了一起，温柔慢慢的褪去，激情在他俩之间升腾而起，这份从来没有感受过的激情充斥在全身。他们急促地呼吸着，吻的越来越深，难分难舍，他们都知道除了彼此之外，他们不会再爱上任何人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者介绍：我用estel/aragorn这个名字来区分两个人，一个是Legolas以柏拉图式的模糊的方式爱着的小男孩，另一个是他以性的方式爱着的男人。


	6. 美梦真的能如愿吗？

第六章 美梦真的能如愿吗？  
Legolas不情不愿地停止了这个吻，虽然他们终于恋恋不舍的分开了接吻的唇，但是他们的额头仍然触碰着彼此。他低声念着：“Aragorn。”Aragorn已经彻彻底底被这位精灵王子说出自己名字的声音吸引住了，他不由自主地靠得更近，甚至再次咬住了Legolas的唇，吸吮着，Legolas倒抽了一口冷气，双手抓住Aragorn的后脑勺，把他往前拉并且更加深地吻了一下。  
当他们终于再次停下，开始顺畅的呼吸时，Legolas又开口说话了，“Aragorn。”他说道，立刻把手指放在那个人的嘴上，这样才能不被Aragorn立刻吻上来： “我们必须得停下来了。”  
Aragorn的脸上是完全无法控制的沮丧和失落，他匆匆地答应道：“当然，，但你只是沉浸在那一刻，被一种甜蜜的疯狂迷住了一会儿而已。请你不要看不起我，但是Eru在上，我感到我那一瞬间实现我这辈子一半以上的愿望。”  
Legolas听完笑了，他紧紧地抓住他两边的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。“我的意思不是说我们应该永远停止，只是现在而已。现在这个时候，如果有一个警卫，或者更糟的是，我父亲前来找我们。如果他们发现我们在一扇关着的门后面，而且这离我敞开的卧室门几英尺的地方接吻，他们会认为我们已经完全无法控制体内的激情。我想如果变成了这种情况，那可能局面会变得非常不愉快。而且，如果你真的继续这样吻我——”他的语气里充满着烦恼和同情，以及无限的爱意，他停下来吻了吻Aragorn的鼻尖才继续说道：“那么他们确实想对了。”  
Aragorn沉浸在他的吻让Legolas激动得发疯甚至失去理智的快感中无法自拔，Legolas看着沉默的Aragorn，扬起了他的眉毛。  
Aragorn盯着他问道：“怎么了？”  
Legolas充满热情地笑道：“你在感到非常自豪呢，因为你认为你给我留下了很深的印象。”  
Aragorn脸红了，他不好意思地小心开口问道：“你怎么知道的？”  
Legolas的脸上仍然保持着微笑，他愉快地回答“当你为自己感到骄傲的时候，你总是不由自主地挺胸抬头呢。我还记得在瑞文戴尔的时候，我第一次让你一个人骑我的马，以及当你在箭术比赛中击败Elladan的时候，你的神情和现在一模一样。”  
阿拉贡听完后坦率地承认了：“你这么了解我真是太可怕了。从我们第一次见面直到现在，当你看着我的时候，我总觉得你看到了我的灵魂深处，看到了我的所有闪耀那样。有时候你看到我的时候，我甚至觉得我在你的面前是赤身裸体的。”他突然感觉到了一阵尴尬，结结巴巴地说：“啊，我不是建议你看我的裸体，嗯，我也不是说你不应该这么做。但我，嗯，我也并不是说你必须这么做。不过如果你想的话，你当然可以。但我想现在不是个好时间，除非你想..……”  
Legolas看着他语句凌乱开始慌张，笑着捂住了他的嘴。他低声说：“嘘，我明白你的意思，因为我和你的想法是一样的。从我们第一次见面起，你就似乎看到了我的灵魂，还把它的模样牢记在心直到现在。”他高兴地闭上眼睛，仿佛沉入了美好的回忆，于是Aragorn开始亲吻，舔，吮吸着那双捂住他的嘴的手。“以Elibereth的名义，如果你继续这样做，我深信我们肯定会在不久的将来看到彼此的裸体，但这不是我们现在应该做的事情。”  
“你说得对，”Aragorn勉强地承认了，他退后了一步想起了来这里的目的：“我们应该拿的地图在哪里?”  
“这边。”Legolas打开书架旁的一个抽屉，拿出一张大羊皮纸，走到门口，示意阿拉贡跟上。当他们肩并肩的时候，Legolas尽可能轻手轻脚地打开了卧室的门。当他们一起走到楼梯旁，Legolas询问道：“你的箭术练得如何了？”  
Aragorn迷惑地看着他，Legolas马上递了个眼神，Aragorn一下子就明白了，这是必须在假装两个人自然的相处，以防止无处不在的警卫听到了他们回来的声音。他清清嗓子大声回答道：“很好，不过我现在更擅长用剑了。”  
他们一边走下楼梯，一边你来我往的进行着这种没有营养的无聊对话，而走到半路他看到了Thranduil就在楼梯底端等待着。当Thranduil看到他们两个从Legolas的房间并肩行走前来，脸上立刻显露出了隐约的怀疑眼神。Aragorn被他的视线盯得不自在，但是他还在给自己鼓气安慰道：他肯定不知道我们做了什么，就算他知道，我们其实也没做错什么，除非他认为我们之间的爱就是一个天大的错误。他默默地控制着内心的恐慌，尽可能不要让脸上露出慌张和害怕的表情。天啊，Elbereth，如果我无法冷静下来，我是不是会被他砍头？  
而他旁边的Legolas在表面上则是一派无辜天真的表情，他看到自己的父亲之后笑着打了个招呼： “Ada，你在找我吗？”  
Thranduil忽略了他的问候，单刀直入地皱着眉头不悦地问道：“你们在上面干什么？”  
“我告诉Estel幽暗密林的地图在哪里，这样他就可以在我们听着民谣歌手朗诵的时候把地图带给Mithrandir。”他指着Aragorn镇定地回答道：“但是后来，我想起来我把它挪了一下，好腾出地方放一些信件，所以我就上去帮他找这份地图。Ada，你了解我的，我实在是不记得把它放在哪儿了，所以我们花了好长时间才找到它！”说完Legolas假装自然地笑了起来，Aragorn立刻跟上也勉强自己笑了起来。  
Thranduil眯起眼睛，叹了口气，没有理会Aragorn：“你的训练要迟到了，快去吧。巡逻队还需要Estel呢。”  
“当然，”Legolas仍然保持着微笑：“回头见，Estel。”  
Aragorn结结巴巴地回答：“好的，当然。我是说，谢谢你，Legolas，啊，Prince Legolas。”道别结束后，他庄重地向Thranduil鞠躬问候道：“您好，King Thranduil。”  
Aragorn可以发誓他看到国王在翻白眼，十分不耐烦。当他们俩走开的时候，Legolas回头看了他一眼，给了他一个充满爱意的眼神。Aragorn仍旧笔直地站着，直到看不见父子俩，他连忙深吸了一口气。他刚刚完全没有意识到自己正在憋气，现在终于放松地垂下肩膀，用双手擦了擦脸让自己清醒一点。

Aragorn向其他的游侠请求暂时离队，其他人都看得出他的心急自然同意了，于是他赶忙前去寻找Legolas。果然，Aragorn在射箭场附近的草地上看到了独身一人练习搏击技巧的Legolas，他忍不住在那儿站了一会儿欣赏着那些优雅的动作，他总是惊讶于精灵怎么能把如此危险的动作变成舞蹈。梦寐以求的精灵的身姿无疑是他多年的梦，而如今终于能够伸手就触碰得到。或许精灵能够听到创世的歌谣，并总是寻求与之同步，所以才能一举一动都如此美丽。  
敏锐的Legolas听到了Aragorn靠近的声音，他咧嘴一笑，开玩笑道：“你要过来吗，meleth？我保证不会伤害你。”  
Aragorn也面露微笑，他伸出手拥抱着小精灵：“很高兴听到这个消息。”  
“我以为你今天下午就要倒在我身上了。”Legolas说道。  
“我吓呆了，”Aragorn立刻承认了，Legolas轻声笑了笑，凑过去亲吻了他的嘴唇，没有说什么。Aragorn叹了口气，抬起手抚摸着王子的脸颊。“但这是值得的，”他继续低声说：“你值得。”  
Legolas心满意足地叹了口气，用双臂环抱着游侠：“这一瞬间如果能变成永恒，那该多好，你觉得呢？”  
Aragorn听完之后，拥抱的更加大力了，像是想要把他藏进自己的身体的每一寸角落那般，本来就密不可分的两个人的距离越来越短，他还说忍不住回答道： “是的，但是明天我就要离开了。”  
“那我们就不要把时间浪费在谈论这些不愉快的事情上了。”  
“关于我们应该如何开口，你还有什么别的想法吗？”Aragorn狡猾地问道，并且暗示性地挑了挑他的眉毛。Legolas笑着继续吻他。“这是个开始。”Aragorn咕哝着，零零散散的声音从他们紧贴的嘴唇之间泄露出来：“但我还能说话——”于是Legolas把舌头伸进Aragorn张开的嘴里给了他一个更深的吻，他的话立刻变成了呻吟。他们吻得愈发难分难舍，唇齿交缠交换着鼻息和唾液，意乱情迷之中Legolas被Aragorn完全的压在了身上。  
“我真应该庆幸我在更严重的事情发生之前打断了你们的谈话。”突然间，一个声音大声吼道。  
这对恋人愣了一会儿，从浪漫的梦境中脱身，转身看到了Thranduil站在草地边上盯着他们。Legolas感受到了他出生以来的第一次慌乱，他紧张地呼喊了一声：“Ada！”  
Thranduil还是给了儿子一个微弱但是严肃的微笑：“我的小绿叶，你很少会如此语无伦次。”他把目光转向Aragorn，脸上的笑容消失无踪，他直白地开口道： “我想你一定有话要对我说吧？”  
惊慌失措的Aragorn开始努力找回快要不属于自己的声音：“我，嗯，我。”  
Thranduil打断了Aragorn的哽咽说道：“我也这么想，请原谅我，我的绿叶。但是Estel，或者我应该称呼你为Aragorn，我们必须私下谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的原作者回答：  
> 我用Estel/Aragorn两个不同的名字区分不同，Estel是Legolas以柏拉图式、模糊不清方式的爱着的小男孩，而Aragorn是他带着性的意味爱着的男人。


	7. 复杂的挑战，坚定的誓言

第七章 复杂的挑战，坚定的誓言  
“他不会杀我的。”阿拉贡绝望地想，一遍遍地重复试图说服自己，尽管他自己也没有什么底气。他抬起眼睛看着King Thranduil，他严肃沉默地坐在对面，气定神闲地看着他坐立不安，像极了一只蜘蛛盯着一只被他的网缠住的昆虫。“不，别这么想。他不会杀我的，他肯定不想和我们的小队起冲突。但是Ada不知道我在哪里，更不会知道我什么时候才能回家！如果真的出了什么事，等到Ada听到事情经过的时候，King Thranduil肯定会想出一个可信的故事足以说服他，而我早就只剩下一个骷髅头插在一根棍子上，那是他用来警告人们碰他儿子会发生什么的标志牌。我肯定是要死了！”  
Thranduil出言打破了沉默：“那么，你应当知道我为什么想和你对话。”  
Aragorn声音颤抖但是还是回答道：“您想知道我和Legolas在一起干什么。”  
Thranduil讥笑着说：“我的妻子离开我的时间还没有长到我能看不出来你想对我唯一的孩子做什么。”  
Valar在上，怎么谈话已经变得这么焦灼了。Aragorn怯生生地解释道：“你想我解释一下为什么我会和Legolas做这些事情。”  
Thranduil依旧丝毫不动，强势地盯着那个惊恐的年轻人，他毫不留情地戳穿道：“除非你缺少了一些必要基本的身体部分，我自然知道你为什么，用你的话说就是，在做这些事情。”  
Aragorn紧张地想，好吧，原来他并不是蜘蛛，而是一只猫咪，把他这只小老鼠抓住之后还想要好好地戏弄他一把再把他撕成碎片，他脸红着回答：“我想，您明白我对Legolas的感觉。“  
Thranduil依然高高在上，用讽刺和屈辱的声调说道：“现在我不知道了，不过我自然能够轻易地猜出来，只要你说几句话。“  
Aragorn鼓起勇气，直视着这位国王的眼睛坚定地说道：“我爱他。“  
Thranduil看上去完全不感兴趣，同时他的眼神更加轻蔑了：“有许多人都爱我的儿子，但他们可从来不会在公共场所对他上下其手。“  
“他们根本不爱你的儿子！”Aragorn脱口而出。  
这句话反而引起了Thranduil的兴趣，他狠狠地瞪了一眼这个游侠，眯起了眼睛，语气也变得更加具有威慑力：“你这是什么意思？”  
这可能是你唯一的机会，千万别搞砸了。 Aragorn深深地吸了一口气给自己打气，回忆着Legolas跟他说过的话说道：“他们只是喜欢太阳之星而已，有很多人欣赏他的美丽，正如同他们欣赏Caradhras的美丽一样，远远地眺望着他们的美丽并且为这份美貌折服。他们只是喜欢那个会安静地坐在凳子上，对着他们赞美的歌曲和诗歌露出合适的温暖笑容的人罢了。那些歌手们永远不会也不屑于看到Legolas这幅面具下的东西，而只是爱着那一个固定不变的美貌外壳而已。我爱的是莱格拉斯，而不喜欢太阳之星。我爱的是他在我太紧张的时候微笑鼓励我的样子，也喜欢他为了特别而特意挑选一匹棕色的，小一点的而更有活力的马。我也知道当他心烦意力去射箭场的时候，他会把那些靶子想象成那些此刻正在烦扰他的人和事，而每当他完美地击中目标都会快活地笑起来，忘却那些烦恼；当他读到有趣的段落时，他会皱起鼻子；而当他置身于森林之中，他会伸展他的手臂，拥抱着这片低语的绿色。我喜欢他调皮的样子，恶作剧的样子，甚至是他挖苦别人的本性。即使他在沉默的时候，他的思想仍然在不停地开火。我认识您的儿子，国王殿下，我爱的就是全部的他，真实的他，我爱他。”  
Thranduil明显被这段话震住了，他盯着他看了很长时间，终于开口问道：“你确定你不仅仅是因为他的美貌而被他吸引？你难道不是只是为了得到与太阳之星同床共枕的荣耀吗？”  
Aragorn坦诚地回答道：“他很漂亮，我确实有眼睛，如果我说我没有被他的美丽深深地吸引，那我一定是在撒谎。但是没有人会仅仅因为一个人的美丽而爱上他，这也不是对Legolas的爱的模样。”  
Thranduil说道：“我并非怀疑你陷入了爱河，你看起来是个诚实的人，但是我不相信这样的爱是存在的，我为你感到难过。”  
“为我难过？为什么？”  
国王叹了口气，看起来确实充满了同情心：“我的儿子还没有达到成年年龄，因此，他仍然需要我的许可才能和某人在一起。而我不会允许他和你在一起，我不祝福你们的关系。”  
Aragorn感到血液都沸腾了，奔腾地涌上了他的大脑，让他甚至忘记了礼貌和尊重，他大声地问道：“为什么？是所有人类都不配和他在一起，还是只有我不配？”  
Thranduil立刻愤怒地咆哮道：“别用那种口气跟我说话！没错，一个精灵王子的爱是所有凡人都无法企及的，但这不是我不能让Legolas和你在一起的原因。就像我说的，我不怀疑你爱我的儿子，我也肯定他认为他爱你，但是你们两个知道什么是爱吗？年轻时的爱情总是来的那么汹涌，真实地充盈在你们的心房，但是当你们开始了解对方的时候，这份爱却会慢慢枯萎。你们实际上一起度过了多少时间？”  
Aragorn沉默了。  
国王看到他的沉默，语气也平和了下来：“即便这份爱情经得起时间的考验，你们还有许多复杂的问题没有考虑到。你是凡人，为了和你现在在一起，为了和你永远在一起，Legolas将不得不放弃他不朽的生命。你到底能够给他带来什么呢？他本来拥有Valinor给他的永恒的安宁和喜悦，而和你在一起的话，他是否必须过着游牧民的生活，一无所有？如果不是过着游侠的生活，他难道还要背负着其他游民的嘲笑，住在荒野中的小屋里。而在时间允许的情况下，你每隔几年就会去拜访他一次？也许他会住在一个肮脏的房间里，周围都是醉汉或是邋遢的人类，甚至更糟。你能提供的最好的条件就是和他一起生活在瑞文戴尔，生活在你过去的阴影和一些废弃的房屋之中，这些房屋将会一直保留直到这些精灵离开瑞文戴尔去往海外仙境。不，Aragorn，我不能也绝对不会把Legolas交给任何人类，除非他是重生的刚铎或是洛汗国王，没有什么比这更好的了。”  
Aragorn听完之后突然感到自己的呼吸停止了：“我明白了，大人——”  
门砰地一声被打开了，Legolas怒气冲冲地冲了进来，满脸都是生气，对着Aragorn咆哮道：“你明白吗？！”  
Thranduil听着自己的儿子的怒骂，但是只是有一点吃惊地说道：“我不是告诉过你不要在我的房间门口偷听吗？“  
Legolas厉声反驳道:“我绝对不会像一件行李一样坐在那里，等着你带他去你认为最好的地方。你怎么能够擅自决定我要和谁在一起？”  
Thranduil气的咬紧了牙，“我当然能，因为你还未成年，每个国家的法律都规定，当然我们密林也是，你是一个未成年人，你需要我的允许才能结婚，或者做任何其他的事情！”  
Legolas完全无视了父亲的反应，把怒火转向Aragorn，怒气冲冲地说：“还有你！你怎么能说你爱我，然后接受我们不能在一起？还说什么我明白？“  
“我是Isildur（埃西铎）的继承人。”Aragorn平静地说。  
Legolas还在愤怒之中：“你怎么能连反抗都不反抗呢？——什么？”  
Aragorn挺直了肩膀，重复道：“我是Isildur的继承人。”他重复着。 Thranduil脸上浮现出惊愕的表情，而Legolas则突然陷入了沉思。  
Legolas渐渐地明白了这一点：“原来Lord Elrond一直在庇护着那个家族的后裔，这条线是通过他的兄弟Elros与他联系起来的。我一直以为他收养你作义子只是因为你和他长得很像......”  
Aragorn坦然地继续朗声说道：“我真的爱你，Legolas。我希望我们不要再像夜里的小偷那样，为我们感到羞耻，而是正大光明地恋爱。”他转向了Thranduil，沉稳地宣称道： “我会赢得您的祝福和尊重，这可能需要几年的时间，但是如果成为一个新的刚铎和洛汗的国王才能让您同意，那么我就一定会这么做。”  
Thranduil看到他坚定的模样，也点了点头说道：“我毫不怀疑。然而，即便你真的历经践行成为了国王，这也会占据你本不长的人类的生命中的相当长久的时间。在这段艰难地时间里，你们两个能见面的时间将会很短则，甚至可能就只有几年。而当你得到我的祝福时，你会发现你年轻时的爱已经完全消失了。”  
Aragorn固执地摇了摇头，他庄严地承诺到：“我的爱是深沉的，而绝非至是年轻的一个玩笑。”他从自己的一个手指上摘下一枚银戒指，他转头面向Legolas：“当Ada收养我时，他给了我这枚戒指，它对我来说是最珍贵的宝物。Legolas，希望你愿意收下它，这是我对你的爱。”  
Legolas微笑着接受了它，低声说道“谢谢你。”他看着Aragorn把这枚银色的戒指戴在他的手上，他脸上掠过一丝神色，好像想起了什么。 “等一下！我马上回来！“他一边喊着一边跑了出去，仅仅几分钟后，他立刻就回来了，手里拿着一块绿宝石。  
Thranduil看到那绿色的宝石，吓了一跳，他马上站起来出声制止道：“Legolas......”  
Legolas完全无视他的父亲，把它郑重地交给了Aragorn，握住了Aragorn的手。 Aragorn打开看到，那是一个精致的斗篷胸针，上面有一片树叶的印记。 Legolas解释道：“这是我的绿叶宝石，是我母亲给我Ada的定情信物。她说这把她最喜欢的装饰品绿叶和他对宝石的热爱结合在了一起。她离开密林前往Valinor的时候，我父亲把它给了我，这样我就知道她为什么要给我取名Legolas了。我希望你能接受它，这样你就永远知道我爱你。”  
Aragorn的手紧紧握住宝石，向Legolas许下永久的誓言：“我会一直带着它，直到永远。”  
###################  
Legolas坐在草地上，就是那片他父亲抓到他和Aragorn在一起的草地上，但不同的是，他现在多了一条脖子上戴的链子，上面系着Aragorn送给他的戒指。自从Aragorn和游侠离开后，三个月过去了，他仍然觉得自己的心像那天一样，充满着不知道何时才能再见的悲伤。他无法联系到Aragorn，而Aragorn也不会遇到任何愿意把信息带到密林的人。 Legolas心里很难过，因为他知道可能要过几十年才能再次听到他的爱人的消息。尽管对于精灵来说，几十年很短暂，但是对于深陷爱河的情侣来说，这未免太长了。  
“在这么美丽的田野里，小绿叶不应该这么不开心。”一个沉重的声音从他身后传来。  
Legolas惊呆了：“Mithrandir？”  
Mithrandir咯咯地笑了起来，在他旁边坐下。 “你好，Legolas，我想我能让你变得高兴起来。”  
Legolas伤心地冲他笑了笑：“谢谢您，但恐怕只有一个人能做到。”  
Mithrandir看着他忧愁的面孔说道：“啊，年轻的爱人，我相信你所说的‘一个人’就是写这封信的人。”  
Legolas马上拿走了Mithrandir手里拿着的羊皮纸，这的确是Aragorn的一封信！ Mithrandir靠近了一些，开始说重要的事情：“我必须和你父亲谈谈，我们的会议将持续一两天，然后我会重新回到北方的巡逻队。也许到那时你会有一封你自己的信要寄出去。”  
“你不知道这对我有多重要，Mithrandir。”Legolas感激地说道。  
Mithrandir挥了挥手，告诉这个稚嫩的精灵王子：“我只是做我应该做的事情，正如我十一年前对一个哭着入睡的孩子所说的那样，如今我也要告诉你这句话：命中注定的事总是会发生的。特别是当周围有明智的又爱管闲事的巫师来干涉的时候。”


	8. 信笺传情

第八章：信笺传情  
在那些他们还没能在林谷会议时直接表达爱意的岁月里，Aragorn和Legolas很少见面，每隔几年仅仅有那么一次匆匆的见面，所以Mithrandir在他们之间传递的那些信件对于他们来说显得极其重要。  
以下是其中的一些信件:

亲爱的Aragorn:  
我发现了为什么Mithrandir需要绘制密林和Ada留下的任何地图，他是为了拯救敌人的仆人并且穿越王宫。这不仅仅是为了重新介绍我们！看起来有十三个矮人和被Mithrandir称之为“霍比特人”的小家伙要去河谷镇那边龙出没的山上取回一些失落已久的宝藏，他们需要穿过森林才能到达那里。当然，他们显然没有密林地图，而且他们还拒绝告诉Ada他们为什么要通过此处。所以Ada把他们统统锁在地窖里，直到他们愿意尊重我们梅林的法律。这是矮人族代代流传的固执的诅咒！这种固执使我们密林的同胞精灵卷入了与洛汗人、狼人甚至是其他可怕的东西的战斗之中。在这次战役中，有许多精灵并没能够安全归来。我多么希望我能去帮忙，但是Ada却不允许。  
我好想念你！当我知晓了我的同胞们遭遇的痛苦和悲剧，我就更加深地思念和担忧着远方。当我失去了勇气想要寻找力量的时候，我都会想起我们两年前最后一次见面，那我全身都会泛起力量。我真心地感谢Mithrandir给我们的帮助，让我能够偷偷溜到森林边界去见你。虽然这一切都被Ada发现了，那个冬天我也被禁足在王宫。但是只要我能再次看着你的眼睛，走到你的身边，那这一切都是值得的。没有什么能够与冬日中我和你相依亲吻的感觉更好了，没有什么比我们之间的爱更能让我充满了面对前方任何困难的勇气。我愿意面对一切的困苦和危机，只要我想起你。  
现在我正紧紧地握着你给我的戒指，自从你将它给我的那一天起，这条链子就不曾离开过我的身体。我总是能感觉到它，它紧紧地贴着我的皮肤，就像你在抚摸我，亲吻我。这枚戒指给予了我无穷的信心和希望，我深信无论发生什么，无论我们相隔多远，我们都会永远在一起。对我来说，对你的爱是我生命中的珍宝，比我生命的一切都要重要。每当想起我们必须要分开，我都感到陷入难过无法自拔，但是我能感觉到你，你是我心中的港湾，每当我看到你或是收到了你的信件，我这艘漂泊的船只就有了归处。  
你还在刚铎吗？还是说你已经回到了洛汗、瑞文戴尔、北方，甚至去往了希尔凡？其他的游侠或是Mithrandir是不是又把你带到了更远更黑暗的领域呢？尽管我不知道我们之间的距离是多么的遥远，但是当我想起你的时候，我能感觉到你就在我身边。当Ada又让我听那些吟游诗人的歌时，我默默一遍又一遍地背诵着你为我写的诗。我情不自禁，但是他们永远不会知道，我的微笑只属于你一人。  
注意安全，亲爱的。我祈祷Valar能保佑你，Eru能把你带回我身边。  
爱你直到永远。  
Legolas

##################  
亲爱的Legolas:  
我已经不再使用梭隆吉尔这个外号了，实际上，我已经离开了刚铎，这让我难免心绪万千。我为离开了埃克塞理安二世，也就是刚铎如今宰相的儿子，而感到悲伤和难过。在我们的相处中，我已经完全意识到他是一个多么棒的朋友，同样他也是一个真正的男人，他麾下的士兵志勇双全并且非常忠诚，正是刚铎未来最需要的人才。当然，离开刚铎也让我稍微松了一口气，管家的儿子德耐瑟向来不喜欢我。我想尽管我使用了梭隆吉尔这个外号在刚铎境内行动，但是他可能已经知道了、或是至少推测出了我的真实身份，并且他对此显然很不高兴。毕竟一旦他继承了父亲的职位，他肯定牢牢地握住手中的权利，不会心甘情愿地将王国的统治交给任何人。他总是对自己有着盲目的自信，认为自己永远不会做错事。而他甚至宁可相信灰袍Saruman（萨鲁曼）也不愿意相信Mithrandir，这是多么愚蠢啊，Saruman一直在试图拖延一切对抗魔多的行动。但是，如今我面临的最重要的事情是，每当我辗转在各个王国，我并不会被流浪的艰辛和痛苦压倒，而是总能感受到希望离我越来越近了。尽管我们之间的相逢总是那么匆匆一瞥，但是我真希望我们能快一点见面。  
但是对不起，尽管我如此想念你，但是现在的我却还不能和你相见。 Mithrandir需要我帮他做一件事，这是一件他保证会导致我们的敌人受到重创甚至是垮台的重要的任务。当我独自前行时，我总是畅想着有朝一日Sauron被彻底击败，刚铎和亚尔诺迎来新生，而你和我最终在一起。我知道你对我的爱，无论我是至高的国王还是最低等的仆人，你对我的爱都不会有任何的改变。但是，我想向所有人，特别是你的父亲证明，我值得你的爱。当我独自面对着这些艰难地时候，我常常怀疑自己是否真的足够坚强，是否真的能够承担我的责任？但是每当我想起你，我都会想起你对我的那份信任，记得你对我微笑的模样，我知道我并非孤身一人，你永远都在我的身边，所以我明白我必须尽力前行。  
下一次Mithrandir在我们之间传递更多的信息可能需要更长的时间，因为我们即将要进入这片中土大地上最荒无人烟的地方。你别担心，我定会安全归来。我深知我对你的爱会持续到世界末日，那我怎么能不小心？无论我走到哪里，你都永远在我心中。  
Aragorn

##################  
亲爱的Aragorn:  
我终于找到了比较好用的法子，而重要的是Ada对此也基本不反对。一切都是从河谷城的新国王前来密林开始的，他负责正式的介绍河谷城并且尝试与密林重新签订条约。当然，Ada对此并没有什么期待——他不是特别喜欢河谷城的男人，因为他们和那些来自孤山的矮人是朋友——所以他们的第一次见面非常尴尬。于是，我向河谷城的来客们介绍了我自己。除了你之外，这是我第一次真正见到一个完完全全的人类，我对此十分好奇并且满肚子问题想问。Ada在旁边听完我们的对话后，就允许我在他的监督下主持剩下的回忆了。实际上，这没什么困难的！因为King Brand实在是一个非常公正且具备能力的人，他延续使用了我们先前约定的旧条约妥善地处理了大部分的事情。我也很开心，我能在这里找到一些我力所能及帮忙的事情。我想这些条约的制定和与其他领土的合作是具有意义的，或许这对密林和其他国家未来的发展会有许多帮助。Ada夸赞我拥有比他更多的外交手段，但他同时也提醒我要小心谨慎。  
你的上一封信使我不免感到了担心。即使在多么荒凉艰难的地方，我也丝毫不怀疑你拥有卓越过人的能力。但我希望我能为你做点什么，让你的前行能拥有更加有力的支持。你不仅具有非凡的勇气还对自己始终保持着理性的认知，但是不要总是走进牛角尖。人确实都会出现错误，但是你也要相信自己具备的超凡的意志力和过人的胆魄，不要提早预设着自己的错误。在我们的交往和一封封信件之中，你已经向我展示了你完整的心和灵魂，我深信你能克服一切困难。等我再次见到Mithrandir，我会再次请求他带我去见你一面。但是如果当你读完了这封信，而Mithrandir仍让我如今要保持耐心寻找机遇的话，那么我也会继续等待。  
我是那么的爱你。有趣的是，我昨天读了你以前给我写的信，不知道你是否发现了你的灵魂和心越来越向我完整地敞开。当那天你将你的戒指摘下给我时，我就明白我已经完完全全地爱上你了。而如今，这份爱丝毫未变。保持安全，相信你自己(相信我的爱，当然也相信Mithrandir)，你永远在我的心间。  
Legolas

################  
亲爱的Legolas：  
有时候我真觉得任务又长又多，就像是永远不会结束那样。我已经不知道有多久了，我沿着这条小路不断地向东前行，离我熟悉的中土大地也越来越远了。这让我很难不感到绝望，我追寻的目标到底是如何在这样恐怖的环境下生存的？当然，我想现在我在这里生活得也还可以，我和Mithrandir一直在一起面对着可能遇到的一切问题。但是我忍不住担心未来，我相信Mithrandir，而现在他告诉了我一些让我担心的事情，这些话我什至不能够在信中与你详细说明。我只能说，如果一切真的如他所说，我将会面临极其严峻的考验，我希望我能不辜负你对我如此深厚的信任。  
我相信你肯定能成为一个外交家(毕竟这么多年来你早就有足够的经验来忍受那些尴尬和不愉快的场面了)，不过我从没想过你会找到这样的工作。你有时会让我惊讶，而这每一次惊讶都让我更了解你，走近你，更加爱你。我每天都会感谢Valar因为你对我的爱也正如我对你的爱那般。  
我现在还抱有希冀，我时常许愿不久后我们就能够一直在一起。但是正如Mithrandir所说的那样，我们还有很长的路要走。我很感谢他并没有在这个时候把你带来我的身边，这里实在是一个我不希望你前来的地方。但是我深信我们即将重逢，而且我们能够拥有漫长的平静快乐的岁月，这也是我们这些年来恒久忍耐所应得的。真希望我俩分离的时间能顾走得快一些，我就能快一点与你相见了。在那之前，请相信你永远是我能够绽放微笑的理由。  
Aragorn


	9. 黑暗将至

第九章：黑暗将至  
密林的精灵们似乎集体陷入了恐慌，士兵和守卫几乎全体出动，宫殿中一片混乱。国王的管家Galion冲进了Thranduil的房间，大声呼喊着请求国王走出宫殿，忧心忡忡的Legolas也同样跟着父亲的脚步走出了他们的宫殿，却惊讶地发现熙熙攘攘的人群中心竟然是阔别已久的Mithrandir。 Legolas控制不住自己，大声呼喊道：“Mithrandir！”距离和Aragorn上次见面已经是五年前的事了，而上一封信也是一年多之前的事情了，Legolas急切地想要知道他心上人的消息。  
Legolas立刻从他父亲身边跑了过，冲进了人群，一心想赶紧抓住那个巫师。然而他的父亲Thranduil惊恐地倒抽了一口冷气，立刻抓住了儿子的胳膊，强硬地把他拉了回来。 Legolas马上挣扎了起来，想要摆脱自己父亲的桎梏。 “怎么了——”他马上追问自己的父亲，然后他马上就看到了一切混乱的根源。那是一种生物，是一种生物和Mithrandir绑在了一起。这个生物被用绳子捆绑着，看上去非常生气。 Legolas从未见过这样的生物。这个生物毫无生气，浑身都是绿色的，他蜷缩着自己的四肢伏在地面上。这个生物实在是太小了，这绝对不可能是精灵，但这也不是人类，他没有矮人普遍有的体毛。或许这是霍比特人？但这显然不是Thranduil觉得不错的那个霍比特人Bilbo Baggins（比尔博·巴金斯）。对于这个诡异的生物，Legolas只能想到悲惨来描述它的一切。  
这个生物突然开始吐口水，并且发出恐怖低沉得嘶嘶声，同时大家都看到了它闪闪发光的毒牙。它突然尖声大叫：“你们这些残忍的猎人，这些邪恶的精灵！”它的眼睛转向了Thranduil和Legolas继续说道：“哦！看哪，这是那些Nassssty的精灵。这群闪耀的精灵也同样有着明亮的眼睛！喔！他们试图烧伤我们，他们确实这样做了！他们试图用他们的眼睛来伤害我们！哦，是的，我的宝贝，是的，他们这样做。咕噜，咕噜！”它以一声干咳作为了这段话的结束。  
Mithrandir对这团混乱依然保持着淡定，就好像他一直和这种扭曲的生物一起旅行一样，他沉稳地说道：“您好，Thranduil国王，Legolas王子，这是咕噜姆。”  
国王的表情抽搐了一下：“嗯，它在这儿干什么？”  
Mithrandir回答道：“他需要一个住的地方，一个安全的地方，我的国王。如果神行客来这之后如果咕噜姆出了什么事，那就太可惜了，为了抓住他我可是花了不少的时间。”他指了指身边，有一个人影静静地站在阴影里。 Legolas暗自责备自己竟然没有注意到这个男人，主要是咕噜姆这个生物让他实在是太吃惊了，吸引了所有的注意力。他没想到会见到其他人，而且这是一个男人，穿着打扮和北方的游牧警卫一样。他的脸被头巾完全遮住了，但他的眼睛里仍旧迸发出惊人的光芒。  
Mithrandir不容置喙地向Thranduil强硬地说道：“我必须和你谈弹，这实在是关系到极其重要的问题。在听完我给你的所有消息之前，我希望你暂且先不要做任何让咕噜留下来的决定。”  
Thranduil不情不愿地答应了：“好吧，但是你要拿那个生物怎么办？它绝对不能进我的宫殿。”  
Mithrandir点了点头表示同意：”别担心，它不会进来的，在我们谈话的时候，神行客会看着他。”兜帽男点点头，从他的手里接过了咕噜姆的绳索。  
Thranduil看上去仍然不自在，他催促道：“好吧，那我们快点开始吧。也许你也应该进来，Legolas。”  
Legolas摇了摇头回答道：“我先在这里待一下。”他父亲见状对他皱起眉头，在Legolas小的时候，每当他看到父亲的皱眉都会乖乖地听话，但现在的Legolas并未顺着父亲的意思一起进入宫殿，而仅仅是也皱了下眉头。  
Thranduil见状只好长长地叹了口气，他命令道：“你们别靠得太近。”然后他转身和Mithrandir一同走入了宫殿。  
王子转向那个男人，他彬彬有礼地问候道：“你好，你是漫游者，是吗？”  
“是的，陛下。”兜帽游侠回答。  
“你们这些邪恶而残忍的人！”咕噜姆嘶嘶地说：“他的确伤害了我们，不是吗？用那把肮脏的剑威胁着我们，哦，是的，我的宝贝！”  
Legolas对此表示怀疑，他看向兜帽游侠。兜帽游侠接收到他的目光就坦白道：“他一口咬住了我的胳膊，为了把他的牙齿从我的皮肤上拔下来，我不得不对他使用了暴力。我想他可能再也不愿意亲近我了。”  
“可怜的人，”Legolas微笑着说，“那知道我爱你会让你感觉好些吗？”  
两人都笑了，Legolas伸手拉开了兜帽，露出了Aragorn的脸。他年纪稍大一些，脸上的皱纹中渗透了岁月的痕迹、风霜露宿的艰辛和对现下的各种担忧，但这毫无疑问地仍然是他挚爱的那个男人的脸。  
“我以为我成功骗了你呢！”Aragorn回答说。  
Legolas马上给了他一个温柔的吻，紧紧依偎：“要我认不出你，光是一个头巾可不够。”  
Aragorn喃喃地说：“我好想你。”他搂着Legolas，忍不住再吻了下去，忍不住再吻的长一些，再吻得狠一些。  
他们还沉浸在相逢的甜蜜之中，就听到了令人厌烦的咕噜姆的声音，他俩都感到了崩溃了。 “这个残忍的人也得到了一个珍贵的东西，哦，是的，是有着明亮可怕的眼睛的讨厌的精灵，咕噜咕噜，没有我的宝贝漂亮。不，不是的，咕噜，咕噜。”他一把伸手抓住了Legolas的腿，Aragorn马上踹了他一脚，并且摇晃着绳子示警。  
Legolas厌恶地看了这个生物一眼，“他一直在说的我的宝贝是什么？”  
Aragorn环顾四周一圈，凑近身子低声解释道：“是一枚戒指，是一枚权力戒指。”  
“但是唯一拥有无法反抗的权利的戒指是——哦！”Legolas想到了什么，震惊地用手捂住嘴。  
“咕噜姆在失去它之前，曾经拥有了它500年。”Aragorn继续说道。  
“没有丢，我的宝贝！它没有丢！”咕噜姆尖叫起来：“是它！它从我们这里偷走了它，那个卑鄙的小偷。我们讨厌它！我们永远恨那个恶心的小偷Baggins”  
“Baggins？”Legolas疑惑地问道，“他是说那个霍比特人Bilbo Baggins吗？”  
“是的，他是在和矮人一起旅行的时候发现的这枚戒指。”Aragorn肯定地说道。  
“不！不是他找到的！是他是偷来的！口袋里有什么？！这个问题不公平！”  
“现在有一枚戒指在这里？”Legolas惊恐地问道，完全不理睬咕噜姆那愤怒的咆哮和尖叫：“在密林？Bilbo知道那是什么吗？现在还在他手上吗？”  
Aragorn还没来得及回答这一连串的问题，Mithrandir和Thranduil就从宫殿中走了出来。国王的脸色苍白，他立刻命令卫兵把咕噜姆关进牢房。 Mithrandir告诉他们：“我们马上要出发了，你们只能有一会儿时间道别，我们现在几乎没有时间了。”说完，他马上转身离开去取他们的马。  
“这么快就要说再见了吗？”Legolas依依不舍地问。  
“Mithrandir和我必须马上离开，”Aragorn解释说：“在我们再次见面之前，我得去瑞文戴尔，他现在得赶去夏尔。Ada必须得知道现在的情况，现在拿着戒指的霍比特人完全不知道这个戒指意味着什么。希望我能足够快地在布里见到他们两个，赶在Sauron（索伦）发现了这一切并且绝望地派出戒灵开始寻找之前。”  
当Mithrandir已经骑着一匹马并且还牵着另一匹马回来的时候，Legolas忍不住问：“难道，你可能不得不面对那九大戒灵？”  
Aragorn吻了他，翻身骑上了马，他看着Legolas的眼睛说：“我爱你。”  
“永远不要忘记我有多爱你。”说完，他骑马离开了。  
Legolas还在怅然若失中，一只手抚摸上他的脸。他转过身来，看到父亲关切地看着他。 “我没事，Ada。他也会没事的，Valar会保护他的。”他带着天真的自信补充道：“Valar知道我有多爱他。”  
########################  
几个星期后，Legolas被一阵尖叫声惊醒——哦！天哪！着听起来像半兽人尖叫的声音。他飞快地跳下床，抓起了自己的箭袋和弓，跑出了房门。他还没走到楼梯口，父亲就抓住了他。 “你不能出去。”Thranduil不容置喙地命令道：“现在，马上回到你的房间，锁上门，直到一切都得到控制。”  
“但是，Ada！”  
“我的小绿叶。”Thranduil疯狂地喊道：“我必须出去看看发生了什么事。我不想一边在危机中指挥，还要分心担心你。听我的，快回去。”  
Legolas只好急忙回到他的房间，锁上了外面的门。他就在门边一直听着门外的声音，终于等到听到了父亲的脚步声完全离开了楼梯，他立刻打开门。他跑到楼梯顶上，但是却看不到任何线索，完全无法判断究竟是发生了什么事情，而站在楼梯脚下的两个守卫使他不可能偷偷溜下来。 Legolas只好跑回自己的房间，朝窗外看去，但他也什么也看不见。他叹了口气，一屁股坐在椅子上，无奈地等候着。  
过了很长时间，Thranduil才走了回来，进入了Legolas的房间。这位国王紧紧拥抱着Legolas，一句话也没说，仅仅是用力地拥抱着自己的儿子。 “Ada，怎么了？”他担心地问道。  
“咕噜姆逃跑了，”Thranduil疲惫地回答：“兽人来到了密林帮助他逃跑了。”  
“那么有人受伤吗？”  
“是的，”Thranduil一边说，一边亲吻着儿子的额头：“但是现在先不要想这个了。”  
Legolas伤心地看着他说：“Mithrandir需要知道这件事。”  
“没有人知道Mithrandir在何方，更不知道怎么找到他。”国王回答。  
“我可以去瑞文戴尔，”Legolas主动说：“Lord Elrond一定有办法找到他。”  
“是的，确实应该有人去瑞文戴尔，”Thranduil紧张地说：“但着不应该是你，去往瑞文戴尔的这条路实在是太危险了。”  
Legolas推论道：“Ada，咕噜姆从密林逃跑这个消息绝非仅仅是一个普通的消息，它还关系到一个戒指。这是Aragorn告诉我的。”当他父亲惊讶地看了他一眼时，他迅速补充道：“这个消息很重要，恐怕需要由皇室亲自出面。你必须得作为国王继续留在这里，不然一切都要乱套了。那就剩下我了。”  
Thranduil很想反驳他，但是他却完全无法反驳，只好向儿子妥协：“那么，你什么时候能准备好？”  
Legolas意志很坚定，他马上决定道：“我会在中午前准备好一切准备出发。”


	10. 开端

第十章：开端

Legolas骑马进入瑞文戴尔，优雅地下了马。他环顾四周，他最后一次拜访这里的记忆仍然在他脑海中熠熠生辉。到现在仅仅过了77年，瑞文戴尔的一切看起来都还是老样子。尽管风景如故，但是一切都变了。那些Legolas和双胞胎开玩笑的无忧无虑的日子已经一去不复返了，而那个无论他走到哪里都跟在他身后的小男孩已经长成了他的矮人。现在，Legolas来这里的目的也不再是为了放松和享乐，而是为了传递一个庄严而紧急的信息。  
他的目光最终落在了Elladan和Elrohir身上，这对双胞胎就站在离他几英尺远的地方，正式地向一群来自刚铎的人问好。 Elrohir马上看到了Legolas，他咧嘴笑了笑，推了推他的双胞胎兄弟。 Elladan看清是谁来了，他们就急忙向他们的首领——一个黄头发的冈多里亚人——道歉表示先行离开，然后向他们的朋友走去。  
三个人的就别重逢没有拘泥于形式，他们立刻相互拥抱。 “Legolas，感谢Valar，你安全地来到了这里。”  
Legolas突然感到全身泛起了一阵寒意，他惊恐地问道：“怎么了？是Aragorn出什么事了吗？”  
“Estel出事了！”Elladan马上回答道：“Mithrandir和他并没有按照计划的那样在布里相遇，所以他不得不亲自带领四个霍比特人穿越荒野。他们在风云顶被戒灵攻击了！霍比特人不能与这些东西战斗，所以他必须独自与它们战斗。最重要的是，那个戴戒指的霍比特人——”  
“Elladan，冷静一下。”Elrohir用嘶嘶的低语提醒道：“说话前仔细想一想。”  
Elladan深吸了一口气稍微冷静了一点：“霍比特人被魔古尔之刃刺中了，为了治疗伤口，他们必须尽快赶到这里。但是九个戒灵一路上都在追踪他们。当Glorfindel （格罗芬德尔）最终追上他们的时候，戒灵已经快要逼近了。”  
“他受伤了吗？”Legolas马上问道。  
“不，他没有。”Elrohir向他保证道：“他们几天前就到了，基本上都还好。就连受伤的霍比特人Frodo Baggins也康复了，或者说至少恢复得很好，现在已经看不太出来伤势了。”  
“你们别这样吓我！”Legolas听完后深深地松了一口气：“从Elladan那激动的方式来看，我差点以为Aragorn要死了。”  
“他本来差点就要死了。”Elladan阴沉地哼道：“我真是不敢相信会发生这种事。这一切仿佛就在昨天那样，他还是个烦人的小跟屁虫，我们还要给他换尿布呢，完全不敢让他一个人呆着。但是现在，他已经能出色地和戒灵进行战斗了！为什么他小的时候，我老是对他发火呢？我现在真后悔，我愿意做任何事情，愿意付出一切，愿意做出一切承诺，只要他能够再像以前那样，还是个单纯的小男孩。“  
“我知道的，我的兄弟，”Elrohir一边说一边搂着他的双胞胎兄弟安慰道：“我知道的。”  
“那他现在在哪儿？”Legolas匆忙地问道，他已经等不及想要亲眼看看Aragorn确定他没事儿了。  
Elohir回答：“他还在房间里呢，那个房间里有Ada存放着所有与最后联盟有关的所有东西。”  
Elladan突然出声问道：”你们两个是真的在一起了吗？“当Legolas肯定地点点头时，黑发的精灵发出一声微弱的笑声：“一直以来，每个人都在努力给你留下深刻的印象。他们写下了多少美丽的诗句，动人的歌谣和华丽的宣言。我倒想看看，当他们发现你喜欢的只是一个木讷又不善交际还满脸头发的凡人时，他们脸上的表情该有多么的精彩啊。”  
#######################  
Legolas按照Elrohir的指引找到了Aragorn，他躺在长凳上，手里拿着一本书。  
“你在读什么？”Legolas出声问道，打破了宁静。  
Aragorn闻声惊讶地抬起头来，他一把推开书急促地呼吸着：“你真的来到了这里吗？”  
Legolas咧嘴一笑，坐在他旁边开玩笑地建议道：“好吧，也许你应该摸摸我，这样你就能确认我是真实存在的了。”  
“那你可小心了，我可是要摸好久的。”Aragorn用手背擦了擦小精灵的脸颊，假装板起脸警告说：“你准备好接受这种审查了吗？”  
“哦，是的——”  
“对不起。”一个声音打断了他们两个的聊天。两个人都转过身来，看见那个茶色头发的刚铎人站在一幅壁画旁边惊讶地看着他们俩。 “我只是在看Lord Elrond多年来收集的所有东西。我并非有意打扰你们。”他睁大了眼睛，仔细看了一眼，然后眯起了眼睛对着Aragorn做出了明确的判断：“你不是精灵。“然后他的目光转向了Legolas：“你看起来并不像瑞文戴尔的精灵。”  
“这里欢迎所有的游客，不仅仅是南方人，我们是甘道夫的朋友。”Aragorn回答道。  
那个人看上去对他们仍旧有点怀疑，动作中仍然保持着防卫的状态。 “朋友们，我们来这里是为了共同的目的。”他的目光转向一个托着盘子的雕像，雕像的托盘上有一把剑的碎片，他忍不住问道：“这就是Narsil（纳熙尔，埃兰迪尔之剑）的碎片吗？”  
“是的。”Legolas回答道。  
那个人向雕像走了过去，抓住了剑柄，他的脸上掠过一种惊奇复杂的表情。 “就是这把剑把戒指从敌人手中割了下来。”他敬畏地低语道。他突然想起在这个房间里还有别人，于是回头看了看Legolas和Aragorn，他们俩同样也在看着他。他的表情变得冷淡起来，声音也变得粗声粗气：“这只不过是一个被遗忘的时代里的一个破碎的传家宝罢了。”他很快地把剑放了回去，却并没有放得很稳妥，这把剑马上当啷一声掉在地板上。那人犹豫了一会儿，并没有捡起来，转身走开了。  
Legolas评论道：“这是个多么粗鲁自负的人啊。”Aragorn没有回答，相反地，他站起来，拿起了这把剑。他把它拿在手里，盯着它看了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地把它和其他碎片放在一起。 “Aragorn，你在烦恼什么？”  
Aragorn回答道：“Isildur就是用这把剑从Sauron手中割下了戒指，然后他就把那枚戒指据为己有了。”  
Legolas渐渐记起了书信中的段落，并终于逐渐理解了这段故事。 “现在戒指回来了，”他补充道。 Aragorn仍旧一言不发，沉默在他们两个中间蔓延，但周围的空气里都充满了内疚和疑虑。 “你不是Isildur。”  
Aragorn重新坐了下来，焦虑地盯着他，喃喃道：“我属于他的家族，我们有着相同的血脉，他的血液如今流淌在我的血管里。那么他的弱点怎么可能不在我的身上呢？”  
“你不是Isildur，”Legolas坚持说：“不要把血脉和命运混为一谈。”  
Aragorn仍旧没说话，他微笑着继续说：“凡是有勇气面对我父亲的人都是有无穷的力量的，我相信这种力量同样能够帮你抵御住诱惑并战胜它。“  
Aragorn伸出手摸了摸Legolas脖子上的链子，然后拉出了那枚银戒指：“我突然觉得自己已经老了，满身都是疲惫，我真希望我还是那个把这个给你的年轻人。 ”  
Legolas回答道：“你只是成长了，现在也有了更多的忧虑和烦恼，但你始终是我深爱的人。”  
Aragorn向前探了探身子，把他们两个之间嘴唇之间的空隙全部消除了。他们动情地亲吻着，暂时忘记了这世界上的所有烦恼。  
#################  
第二天晚上，Legolas坐在一个小庭院里的长凳上，当天早些时候，Elrond在这里举行了一次会议。他叹了口气，思索着所发生的一切。尽管他们有许多种族和人类都参与了这次会议，但是最终却是一个霍比特人要把至尊魔戒带到Sauron的王国中央去摧毁它。他若要所思地说道：“这要求实在是太高了，即使你是Baggins家的人。”因此，他自己坐下承诺会用尽一切努力帮助他，这个团将由Fordo，他自己，Aragorn和另外三个霍比特人，以及一个竟然以为能依靠自己的斧头就摧毁魔戒的矮人，还有那个茶色头发的刚铎人Boromir，他显然认为他的族人比巫师或精灵领主更强大更有价值也更有智慧。 Legolas光是想想就开始头痛，他呻吟着，这次旅行怎么可能不是一场灾难呢？  
一只手落在他的肩上，Aragorn问道：“你在想什么，Meleth？”  
“我只是想知道我们要如何才能到达魔多，并且这一路上也不互相残杀，特别是每次见面都会吵架的话。”Legolas回答道。  
Aragorn平静地说：“我们只需要时刻牢记最重要的事情就好了，也就说学会什么时候咬舌头。”  
Legolas脸红了：“我很抱歉把这一切都告诉了Boromir，但是我真的无法忍受他的自命不凡了。他真的认为刚铎是唯一一个与魔多军队作战的国度，并且只有他的人民在遭受苦难和死亡？是什么让他认为他比Mithrandir或Lord Elrond更有能力决定魔戒的命运？”  
Aragorn马上安慰他：“我理解你的感受。Gimli（金雳），Gloin之子，他差点被我的剑刺穿头骨，还要一直咆哮着永远不要相信精灵之类的话。真的！希望他在战斗中都能够他的演讲一样大胆。”  
“我们怎么才能度过这个难关啊？”Legolas半开玩笑地哀叹道。  
“我们只要深信Sauron一定会被毁灭。”Aragorn低声回答，在精灵的脖子上吻了一下。 Legolas的眼睛颤动着闭上了，向Aragorn靠过来，继续听Aragorn说：“那么刚铎就可以迎来重生，而你父亲也必须亲自护送你到我这里，我们终于可以结婚了。一旦戒指被摧毁，那么绝大部分的障碍都会消失，我们就能在一起了。”  
Legolas仰起头，吻了吻Aragorn贡的下巴，叹了一口气说道：“我希望我们现在就能在一起。”  
Aragorn说：“我也是。但是我想向你父亲证明我爱你，而不仅仅是想和太阳之星做床上运动。”  
Legolas听完就笑了：“好吧，我可以为你这样一个崇高的理由继续等待。如果需要的话，我会永远等你的。”他们宁静的星空下拥抱亲吻，久久不愿分开。


	11. 暴风雨来临前的宁静

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者留言：这一章有点枯燥，但是却很有必要。请坚持住！

第十一章：暴风雨来临前的宁静  
远征队在迷雾山脉的阴影处停下来休息，简单地吃了一些饭。 Legolas看着其他人四处走动，都非常专注于自己手头的工作。 Sam很快成为了这支队伍的非正式厨师，他生了一堆火来做饭。与此同时，这个霍比特人还一直盯着正在帮他做火柴的Frodo。 Gimli坐在离他们几英尺远的地方，抽着烟斗（烟斗里不知道究竟是什么东西，但是它散发的可怕气味正好给了Legolas另一个远离矮人的理由)；Boromir给Merry和Pippin讲了一个关于奥斯吉力亚斯战役的故事；Aragorn和Mithrandir看起来已经结束了他们关于远征队可能走的各种道路的讨论。 Legolas想，太好了，他需要和Aragorn谈谈。  
他开始向Aragorn和巫师所站的地方走去，但是听到了Fordo轻柔的声音，他忍不住暂停了脚步。这曲子听起来...很耳熟。他忍不住问道：“Fordo，你是从哪儿学来的这首歌？这听起来像是我以前听过的东西。”  
“这是一首精灵之歌！”Fordo还没来得及回答，Sam就大叫起来。当他意识到自己的无礼之时，他的脸立刻红了。 “对不起，Fordo先生，Legolas先生。我太兴奋了！你知道，我特别喜欢听关于精灵的故事和歌曲，Fordo先生对说过这是一首精灵之歌。”  
“这是Bilbo在密林学到的一首歌，”Fordo及时接过话茬：“我相信你一定听过，他说他是在王座厅听到的，当时国王正在召开某种宫廷会议。他告诉我那天来了很多精灵，唱着关于明亮的太阳和蔚蓝的海洋之类的动人歌谣。”  
“Bilbo也在那儿？”Legolas沉思着，开口说道：“我真希望我当时就知道这一点，他的存在也许能让坐在那个凳子的感受稍微好点。”  
“坐在凳子上的是你？”Fordo惊讶地问道：“那么你当然知道这首歌，它是为你写的。”  
“是的，”Legolas若有所思地说：“我很高兴它能给你们俩带来一点快乐和安慰。”  
Gimli坐在石头上，哼了一声，用仅仅只有Legolas敏锐的听觉才能听清的声音低声冷嘲热讽道：“整天坐着听歌，如果他能把时间花在与兽人战斗上，而不是听精灵奉承他，对我们来说会更好。”  
Legolas绷紧了身体，咬紧了牙关。 Aragorn听不到他们的话，但是他看到侏儒的嘴唇在动，而他的情人的肢体语言也在变化，他连忙走了过去。他对两个热情聊着的霍比特人说：“对不起，我需要和Legolas单独谈谈。”  
Fordo微笑地看着他们：“当然，请。”然后他继续低声歌唱着精灵的歌谣。  
Aragorn带着Legolas来到营地的一个遥远的角落。 Legolas语气激烈地为自己辩护道：“我还什么也没说呢！”然后他低声不知道是自言自语还是说给Aragorn听：“我本可以对他说几句好话的，哼那些东西能把他嘴里叼着的烟斗打飞的好话。“  
Aragorn安慰道：“不要这样，不要被他那些轻率的言行影响到了，这不值得你把自己绑在绳子上。”  
“我知道我们吵架的时候霍比特人会不高兴。”Legolas深吸了一口气，希望自己能冷静下来。 “算了，反正他也不重要，我更想和你聊聊。”  
Aragorn看他平静了下来，立刻回答道：“嗯，你是不是想了解些什么？”  
Legolas道：”我想知道我们要走哪条路？”  
Aragorn回答道：“如果运气好的话，我们可以沿着这条路走下去，穿过南部的迷雾山脉。无论如何，这是最容易的道路了。虽然还有其他方法，但那实在是我不愿意去的。”  
Legolas感到自己的身体有一瞬间变冷了：“是什么样的道路会让你的声音变得如此不安？”  
“卡拉兹拉斯，也就是红角峰，就是其中之一。”Aragorn的眼睛直勾勾地盯着远处积雪覆盖的最高的山峰：“我怀疑如果我们再试图走那条路，那座山恐怕不会继续沉睡的。墨瑞亚的名字也出现了，恐怕有什么东西要苏醒了。”  
“墨瑞亚，”Legolas喃喃道，在他的记忆中寻找这个名字听起来那么耳熟的原因。等他回忆起来，眼睛立马睁大了：“墨瑞亚！你竟然能毫发无损地离开那个地方！那真是幸运至极了！所以我们现在必须面临的路线就是墨瑞亚吗？”  
Aragorn回答道：“这次护戒实在是太艰难了，我们必须得考虑好所有的可能性。敌人和Saruman一定会不惜一切代价阻挠我们，我们必须做好准备来面对他们的狂风暴雨。”  
“但是要穿过墨瑞亚......”Legolas接下去说道：“我知道我们会去魔多，但是我从来没有想象过我们竟然要去这些邪恶的地方。”他鼓起全部勇气挺直了肩膀，继续说道：“不过，我可以应付。我以前杀过兽人，不管如何，墨瑞亚的兽人都会像密林那些入侵的兽人一样被我杀死。”  
Aragorn笑了，他安慰道：“希望我们都不用去那里，Mithrandir和我不到万不得已都绝对不会走那条路，到目前为止一切还都很平静。”  
“说实在的，现在的安静让我感到诡异，我什至希望它不是那么安静。现在一定有传言说我们在路上了，而中土世界中有很多势力都正在寻找戒指和公司。我几乎可以感觉到他们正在向我们逼近。有时候，原地不动等待可怕的事情发生就像在事情结束时突然发生不测一样让人无法忍受。”Legolas回应道。  
Aragorn温和地开玩笑说：“我希望Valar能保佑我们，给我们一条安全的通道经过这里，这样我们就能互相陪伴了。”他的脸色变得严肃起来：“你有没有发现，除了你去瑞文戴尔的那段时间，这竟是我们在一起度过的最长的时间？”  
Legolas脸上终于露出了笑容：“是的，像这样和你在一起真是非常愉快，尽管我们没有足够的时间和私人空间——”他环顾四周，飞快地吻了Aragorn继续说道：“Ada认为，如果我们能够长时间在一起，我们的爱情就会枯萎。”  
Aragorn宣称：“我的爱绝无凋谢。实际上，这些年来，我们总是以某种方式在一起，尽管那种方式大多是用信件。但现在我们朝夕相处，我不得不说，我们能触摸到彼此的这样的陪伴方式真是太好了。”  
“我也仍然爱你，”Legolas同样回应道：“我看到你一直在前进，真是太好了。我希望战争真的开始时，我能跟得上你们。”  
“我不明白你怎么可能不能呢。”  
他们站在那里很长时间，彼此凝视着对方的眼睛，享受着能和彼此在一起的时光。在他们相爱之后，他们再没有机会这样相处，对于他们来说这都是一种崭新的感觉，他们忍不住想要探索更多。事到如今，Aragorns开始后悔了，他真希望他们没有决定对其他人隐瞒他们的关系。但是他作为Mithrandir的副手，他需要让每个人都相信他的判断。但是如果他们认为他会偏袒精灵的话，恐怕有些人就不会再听从他的安排了。  
突然远方传来了剑的刺耳声响，这使他们两个都吓了一跳。 Legolas马上警惕地环顾四周，寻找声音的来源，当他发现时，他咯咯地笑了起来。 “你看到我看到的了吗？”他问道，一边用手指着自己的头。  
“我看到Boromir在教Merry和Pippin一些剑术，他真的对他们情有独钟，不是吗？”Aragorn笑着说。  
Legolas也表示同意：“的确如此，刚铎人那些粗鲁而自豪的虚张声势，在和霍比特人们相处时几乎完全消失了。”  
“我最好确保他的软肋不会有什么闪失，伤了手指或是躯干之类的。”Aragorn一边用手指拨弄着他的烟斗一边发出了邀请：“要一起来吗？”  
“除非你不打算吸那个。”Legolas扬起眉毛回答说。  
“我抽烟的时候你不爱我吗？”Aragorn开玩笑说。  
Legolas笑着向他保证：“我爱你，我只是不喜欢烟草燃烧的味道，好好去享受吧。”  
Aragorn走了过去，坐下来看他们的拳击训练。 Legolas本来想去找Mithrandir谈谈，但发现他在抽烟，并且还在和金雳说话。 Mithrandir转过身去，不让烟冒出来，Legolas无意中听到了他们断断续续的谈话。 “我们可以穿过墨瑞亚的矿坑，我的堂兄Balin（巴林）会给我们一个皇家的豪华欢迎仪式。”Gimli催促道。  
小精灵听罢翻了翻白眼，默默地感谢Mithrandir拒绝了他的建议。只有矮人才愿意在自由的空气和阳光还有的时候，就偏偏在黑暗中行走！他决定重新加入Frodo和Sam，他转过身来，看到了有什么东西穿过天空直接向他们移动。他带着忧虑凝视着外面，没有听到其他人的问题和评论，他终于明白接下来会发生什么，立马大声喊道：“是克拉班（大乌鸦）！来自黑蛮地的的克拉班！ ”  
“躲起来！”Aragorn马上命令道，虽然他也没有必要提醒了。每个人都已经从大石头和灌木丛下急忙跑开，试图躲开那些不祥的鸟儿。当Legolas伏在灌木丛下，从光秃秃的树枝间向外张望时，他想起了他的愿望。平静的等待已经结束，不管是好是坏，他们旅途中危险的部分已经开始了，暴风雨马上就要来临了。


End file.
